Contele de Monte-Cristo/XI
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/X&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XII -------- ro XI - CAPCAUNUL DIN CORSICA La aparitia figurii tulburate a domnului Dandré, Ludovic al XVIII-lea împinse cu violenta masa dinaintea careia se gasea. — Ce ai, domnule baron? exclama el. Pari tulburat: tulburarea, ezitarea aceasta au vreo legatura cu ce spunea domnul de Blacas si cu ce mi-a confirmat domnul de Villefort? en Chapter 11: The Corsican Ogre At the sight of this agitation Louis XVIII. pushed from him violently the table at which he was sitting. "What ails you, baron?" he exclaimed. "You appear quite aghast. Has your uneasiness anything to do with what M. de Blacas has told me, and M. de Villefort has just confirmed?" fr XI L’OGRE DE CORSE. Louis XVIII, à l’aspect de ce visage bouleversé, repoussa violemment la table devant laquelle il se trouvait. — Qu’avez-vous donc, monsieur le baron ? s’écria-t-il, vous paraissez tout bouleversé : ce trouble, cette hésitation, ont-ils rapport à ce que disait M. de Blacas, et à ce que vient de me confirmer M. de Villefort ? de Der Korse Ludwig XVIII. stieß bei dem Anblick dieses verstörten Gesichts den Tisch, vor dem er saß, mit Heftigkeit zurück. »Was haben Sie denn, Herr Baron?« rief er. »Sie sind ja ganz außer sich. Haben Sie etwas Schlimmes in Erfahrung gebracht?« it IL LUPO DI CORSICA Luigi Diciottesimo all'aspetto di quel viso scomposto, spinse violentemente innanzi a sé la tavola presso cui sedeva. "Che avete dunque, signor barone?" esclamò. "Mi sembrate molto preoccupato; queste esitazioni hanno rapporto con ciò che diceva de Blacas, e con ciò che mi vien confermato da Villefort?" es Capítulo once El ogro de Córcega Al contemplar aquel rostro tan alterado, el rey Luis XVIII rechazó violentamente la mesa a que estaba sentado. -¿Qué tenéis, señor barón? -exclamó-. ¡Estáis turbado y vacilante! ¿Tiene alguna relación eso con lo que decía el conde de Blacas, y lo que acaba de confirmarme el señor de Villefort? pt Capítulo XI - O Papão da Côrsega Ao ver o ar transtornado daquele rosto, Luís XVIII empurrou violentamente a mesa diante da qual se encontrava. - Que tem, Sr. Barão? - perguntou. - Parece muito transtornado. Essa perturbação, essa hesitação, têm alguma coisa a ver com o que dizia o Sr. de Blacas e com o que acaba de me confirmar o Sr. de Villefort? --------------- ro La rându-i, domnul de Blacas se apropie repede de baron, dar înfricosarea curteanului împiedica orgoliul omului de stat sa triumfe. Într-adevar, era mult mai bine pentru el sa fie umilit de prefectul politiei decât sa-l umileasca acesta într-o atare împrejurare. en M. de Blacas moved suddenly towards the baron, but the fright of the courtier pleaded for the forbearance of the statesman; and besides, as matters were, it was much more to his advantage that the prefect of police should triumph over him than that he should humiliate the prefect. fr De son côté M. de Blacas s’approchait vivement du baron, mais la terreur du courtisan empêchait de triompher l’orgueil de l’homme d’État ; en effet, en pareille circonstance, il était bien autrement avantageux pour lui d’être humilié par le préfet de police que de l’humilier sur un pareil sujet. de it De Blacas si accostava al barone, ma il rispetto del cortigiano impediva di trionfare dell'orgoglio dell'uomo di stato; infatti in simile circostanza era assai meglio essere umiliato dal Prefetto di polizia, che vedersi umiliato su questo argomento. es Por su parte el conde de Blacas se acercó también al barón; pero el miedo del cortesano impedía el triunfo del orgullo del hombre. En efecto, en aquella sazón era más ventajoso para él verse humillado por el ministro de policía, que humillarle en cosa de tanto interés. pt Pela sua parte, o Sr. de Blacas aproximava-se vivamente do barão, mas o terror do cortesão impedia de triunfar o orgulho do estadista. Com efeito, em semelhantes circunstâncias era muito mais vantajoso para ele ser humilhado pelo ministro da Polícia do que humilhá-lo em tal caso. --------------- ro — Sire..., îngaima baronul. — Ei, sa auzim! spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Cedând unei miscari deznadajduite, ministrul politiei se napusti la picioarele lui Ludovic al XVIII-lea, care se trase un pas înapoi, încruntând sprâncenele. — Ai de gând sa vorbesti? întreba el. en "Sire" — stammered the baron. "Well, what is it?" asked Louis XVIII. The minister of police, giving way to an impulse of despair, was about to throw himself at the feet of Louis XVIII., who retreated a step and frowned. "Will you speak?" he said. fr — Sire… balbutia le baron. — Eh bien ! voyons, dit Louis XVIII. Le ministre de la police, cédant alors à un mouvement de désespoir, alla se précipiter aux pieds de Louis XVIII, qui recula d’un pas en fronçant le sourcil. — Parlerez-vous ? dit-il. de »Sire …!« stammelte der Baron. »Was gibt’s?« fragte Ludwig XVIII. it "Sire..." balbettò il barone. "Ebbene, sentiamo" disse Luigi Diciottesimo. es -Señor... -balbució el barón. -Acabad -dijo Luis XVIII. Cediendo entonces el ministro de policía a un impulso de desesperación, corrió a postrarse a los pies del rey, que dio un paso hacia atrás frunciendo las cejas. -¿No hablaréis? -dijo. pt - Sire... - balbuciou o barão. - Fale! - ordenou Luís XVIII. Cedendo então a um impulso de desespero, o ministro da Polícia precipitou-se aos pés de Luís XVIII, que recuou um passo e franziu o sobrolho. - Quer fazer o favor de falar? - insistiu. --------------- ro — O, sire, ce groaznica nenorocire! Sunt de deplâns. Nu ma voi consola niciodata. — Domnule, spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, îti ordon sa vorbesti. — Sire, uzurpatorul a parasit insula Elba la 28 februarie si a debarcat la 1 martie. en "Oh, sire, what a dreadful misfortune! I am, indeed, to be pitied. I can never forgive myself!" "Monsieur," said Louis XVIII., "I command you to speak." "Well, sire, the usurper left Elba on the 26th February, and landed on the 1st of March." fr — Oh ! sire, quel affreux malheur ! suis-je assez à plaindre ? je ne m’en consolerai jamais ! — Monsieur, dit Louis XVIII, je vous ordonne de parler. — Eh bien ! sire, l’usurpateur a quitté l’île d’Elbe le 28 février et a débarqué le 1er mars. de »Ach, Sire, ein schreckliches Unglück! Ich bin untröstlich …« »Mein Herr!« rief Ludwig XVIII. »Ich befehle Ihnen zu sprechen!« »Wohl, Sire! Der Usurpator hat die Insel Elba am sechsundzwanzigsten Februar verlassen und ist am ersten März gelandet.« it "Oh Sire, quale spaventosa disgrazia! Sono abbastanza da compiangere. Non me ne consolerò mai..." "Signore" disse Luigi Diciottesimo, "vi ordino di parlare." "Ebbene, Sire, l'usurpatore ha lasciato l'isola d'Elba il 26 febbraio ed è sbarcato il primo marzo." es -¡Oh, señor! ¡Qué espantosa desgracia! ¿No soy digno de lástima? Jamás me consolaré. -Caballero -dijo Luis XVIII-, os mando que habléis. -Pues bien, señor, el usurpador ha salido de la isla de Elba el 26 de febrero, y ha desembarcado el 1 de marzo. pt - Oh, sire, que horrível desgraça! Nunca me penitenciarei suficientemente. Nunca me resignarei! - Senhor - disse Luís XVIII --, ordeno-lhe que fale. - Pois bem, sire, o usurpador deixou a ilha de Elba em 28 de Fevereiro e desembarcou em 1 de Março. --------------- ro — Unde? întreba repede regele. — În Franta, sire, într-un mic port lânga Antibes, în golful Juan. — Uzurpatorul a debarcat în Franta, lânga Antibes, în golful Juan, la 250 de leghe de Paris, în ziua de 1 martie, si dumneata afli vestea aceasta abia astazi, 3 martie... Ei, domnule, ceea ce îmi spui este cu neputinta. Ori ti s-a facut un raport fals, ori esti nebun. en "And where? In Italy?" asked the king eagerly. "In France, sire, — at a small port, near Antibes, in the Gulf of Juan." "The usurper landed in France, near Antibes, in the Gulf of Juan, two hundred and fifty leagues from Paris, on the 1st of March, and you only acquired this information to-day, the 4th of March! Well, sir, what you tell me is impossible. You must have received a false report, or you have gone mad." fr — Où cela ? demanda vivement le roi. — En France, sire, dans un petit port, près d’Antibes, au golfe Juan. — L’usurpateur a débarqué en France, près d’Antibes, au golfe Juan, à deux cent cinquante lieues de Paris, le 1er mars, et vous apprenez cette nouvelle aujourd’hui seulement 3 mars !… Eh ! Monsieur, ce que vous me dites là est impossible : on vous aura fait un faux rapport, ou vous êtes fou. de »Wo das? In Italien?« fragte der König lebhaft. »In Frankreich, Sire! In einem kleinen Hafen bei Antibes, im Golf Juan.« »Der Usurpator ist in Frankreich gelandet, bei Antibes, im Golf Juan, zweihundertundfünfzig Meilen von Paris entfernt, am ersten März, und Sie erfahren das erst heute am dritten März? Was Sie mir da sagen, ist unmöglich, Sie sind falsch unterrichtet.« it "E dove mai? In Italia?" domandò impazientemente il Re. "In Francia, Sire, in un piccolo porto presso Antibes nel golfo Juan." "L'usurpatore è sbarcato in Francia vicino ad Antibes, nel golfo Juan, a duecentocinquanta leghe da Parigi, il primo ma rzo, e voi sapete questa notizia soltanto oggi, quattro marzo!... Eh, signore, ciò che mi dite è impossibile; vi sarà stato fatto un falso rapporto." es -¿Dónde? -preguntó el rey vivamente. -En Francia, señor, en un puertecillo cercano a Antibes, en el golfo Juan. -¡Cómo! El usurpador ha desembarcado en Francia, cerca de Antibes, en el golfo Juan, a doscientas cincuenta leguas de París el día 1 de marzo, y hasta hoy, 3, no sabéis esta noticia... ¡Eso es imposible, caballero! Os han informado mal o estáis loco. pt - Onde? - perguntou vivamente o rei. - Na França, sire, num port perto de Antibes, no golfo Juan. - O usurpador desembarcou na França, perto de Antibes, no golfo Juan, a duzentas e cinquenta léguas de Paris, no dia 1 de Março, e o senhor só sabe disso hoje, 3 de Março!... Senhor, o que me diz é impossível: ou lhe fizeram um relatório falso ou o senhor enlouqueceu. --------------- ro — Din nenorocire, sire, este cât se poate de adevarat. Ludovic al XVIII-lea facu un gest de nedescris, de mânie si spaima, si se înalta ca si cum o lovitura neprevazuta îl lovise în acelasi timp în inima si în fata. — În Franta? exclama el. Uzurpatorul în Franta? dar nu se veghea asupra omului acesta? ori poate cine stie, erai de acord cu el? en "Alas, sire, it is but too true!" Louis made a gesture of indescribable anger and alarm, and then drew himself up as if this sudden blow had struck him at the same moment in heart and countenance. "In France!" he cried, "the usurper in France! Then they did not watch over this man. Who knows? they were, perhaps, in league with him." fr — Hélas ! sire, ce n’est que trop vrai ! Louis XVIII fit un geste indicible de colère et d’effroi, et se dressa tout debout, comme si un coup imprévu l’avait frappé en même temps au cœur et au visage. — En France ! s’écria-t-il, l’usurpateur en France ! Mais on ne veillait donc pas sur cet homme ? mais, qui sait ? on était donc d’accord avec lui ! de »Ach, Sire, es ist nur zu wahr!« Ludwig XVIII. machte eine Bewegung des Zornes und Schreckens und richtete sich hoch auf, als hätte ihn der unvermutete Schlag zugleich in das Herz und in das Gesicht getroffen. »In Frankreich!« rief er, »der Usurpator in Frankreich! man hat also diesen Menschen nicht bewacht? oder, wer weiß, man war einverstanden mit ihm?« it "Ahimè, Sire, ciò che vi annunzio è purtroppo vero!" Luigi Diciottesimo ebbe un gesto di collera e di spavento, si drizzò in piedi, come se un colpo imprevisto lo avesse percosso nello stesso tempo nel cuore e nel viso. "In Francia!" esclamò. "L'usurpatore in Francia! Non era dunque sorvegliato quest'uomo? Ovvero, chissà!, si era d'accordo con lui?" es -¡Ay, señor! Ojalá fuera como decís. Hizo Luis XVIII un inexplicable gesto de cólera y de espanto, levantándose de repente como si este golpe imprevisto le hiriese a la par en el corazón y en el rostro. -¡En Francia! -exdamó-. ¡El usurpador en Francia!, pero ¿no se vigilaba a ese hombre? ¿Quién sabe si estarían de acuerdo con él? pt - Infelizmente, sire, é a pura verdade! Luís XVIII fez um gesto indizível de cólera e terror e aprumou-se como se um golpe imprevisto o tivesse atingido ao mesmo tempo no coração e no rosto. - Na França! - exclamou. - O usurpador na França! Mas então ninguém vigiava esse homem? Quem sabe se não estariam feitos com ele... --------------- ro — O, sire, declara ducele de Blacas, un om ca domnul Dandré nu poate fi acuzat de tradare. Sire, eram cu totii orbi, iar ministrul politiei a împartasit orbirea generala, atâta tot. — Dar... spuse Villefort; apoi, oprindu-se deodata: ah, ah, iertare, sire, facu el înclinându-se; zelul de a va sluji ma îndeamna, Maiestatea voastra, sa binevoiasca a ma scuza. en "Oh, sire," exclaimed the Duc de Blacas, "M. Dandre is not a man to be accused of treason! Sire, we have all been blind, and the minister of police has shared the general blindness, that is all." "But" — said Villefort, and then suddenly checking himself, he was silent; then he continued, "Your pardon, sire," he said, bowing, "my zeal carried me away. Will your majesty deign to excuse me?" fr — Oh ! sire, s’écria le duc de Blacas, ce n’est pas un homme comme M. Dandré que l’on peut accuser de trahison. Sire, nous étions tous aveugles, et le ministre de la police a partagé l’aveuglement général, voilà tout. — Mais… dit Villefort : puis s’arrêtant tout à coup : Ah ! pardon, pardon, sire, fît-il en s’inclinant, mon zèle m’emporte, que Votre Majesté daigne m’excuser. de »Oh, Sire«, sagte der Graf von Blacas, »der Herr Polizeiminister ist nicht der Mann, den man des Verrats beschuldigen könnte. Sire, wir waren alle blind, und der Baron teilte die allgemeine Blindheit, das ist alles.« »Aber …«, sprach Villefort. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne. »Um Vergebung, Sire!« sagte er, sich verneigend. »Mein Eifer reißt mich fort, geruhen Eure Majestät mir zu verzeihen.« it "Oh, Sire" esclamò il conte de Blacas, "non è un uomo come il Ministro di polizia quello che può essere accusato di tradimento. Sire, noi eravamo tutti ciechi ed il barone subiva l'accecamento generale, ecco tutto." "Ma..." disse Villefort. Poi arrestandosi d'un tratto: "Ah, perdono, perdono, Sire" disse inchinandosi, "il mio zelo mi trasportava; che Vostra Maestà si degni scusarmi." es -¡Oh, señor! --exclamó el conde de Blacas-, a una persona como el barón de Dandré no se le puede acusar de traición. Todos estábamos ciegos, alcanzando también nuestra ceguera al ministro de policía. Este es todo su crimen. -Pero... -dijo Villefort, y repuso al momento reportándose-. Perdón, señor, perdón, mi celo me hace audaz. Dígnese Vuestra Majestad excusarme. pt - Oh, sire - interveio o duque de Blacas --, não se pode acusar de traição um homem como o Sr. Dandré! Sire, estávamos todos cegos e o ministro da Polícia compartilhou a cegueira geral, mais nada. - Mas... - começou Villefort; depois, detendo-se de súbito. - Ah, perdão, sire! - exclamou inclinando-se. - O meu zelo domina-me. Que Vossa Majestade se digne desculpar-me. --------------- ro — Vorbeste, domnule, vorbeste cu îndrazneala, spuse regele. Singur dumneata ne-ai înstiintat asupra nenorocirii. Ajuta-ne sa cautam remediul. — Sire, spuse Villefort, uzurpatorul e detestat în sud; cred ca, daca se hazardeaza în sud, se pot razvrati cu usurinta în contra lui Proventa si Languedocul. en "Speak, sir, speak boldly," replied Louis. "You alone forewarned us of the evil; now try and aid us with the remedy." "Sire," said Villefort, "the usurper is detested in the south; and it seems to me that if he ventured into the south, it would be easy to raise Languedoc and Provence against him." fr — Parlez, Monsieur, parlez hardiment, dit Louis XVIII ; vous seul nous avez prévenu du mal, aidez-nous à y chercher le remède. — Sire, dit Villefort, l’usurpateur est détesté dans le Midi ; il me semble que s’il se hasarde dans le midi, on peut facilement soulever contre lui la Provence et le Languedoc. de »Sprechen Sie, mein Herr, sprechen Sie kühn«, sagte Ludwig XVIII., »Sie allein haben uns vor dem Unglück gewarnt, helfen Sie uns jetzt, dagegen ein Mittel zu finden.« »Sire«, entgegnete Villefort, »der Usurpator ist im Süden verhaßt; falls er durch die südlichen Provinzen vorrückt, kann man leicht in der Provence und Languedoc einen Aufstand gegen ihn hervorrufen.« it "Parlate signore, parlate con ardire" disse Luigi Diciottesimo, "voi solo ci avete prevenuti del male, aiutateci a porvi rimedio." "Sire" disse Villefort, "l'usurpatore è detestato in tutto il meridione, e mi sembra che se si azzarda in qualche tentativo, si può facilmente sollevare contro di lui la Provenza, e la Linguadoca." es -Hablad, caballero, hablad libremente -contestó el rey Luis XVIII-. Ya que nos habéis prevenido del mal, ayudadnos a buscarle el remedio. -Todo el mundo, señor, aborrece a Bonaparte en el Mediodía; paréceme que si osa penetrar en su territorio, fácilmente se logrará que la Provenza y el Languedoc se subleven contra él. pt - Fale, senhor, fale à vontade - disse o rei. - já que foi o único a prevenir-nos do mal, ajude-nos a encontrar-lhe o remédio. - Sire - declarou Villefort --, o usurpador é detestado no Meio-Dia. Pareceme portanto que se se aventurar no Meio-Dia se poderá sublevar facilmente contra ele a Provença e o Linguadoque. --------------- ro — Da, fara îndoiala, spuse ministrul, dar el înainteaza prin Gap si Sisteron. — Înainteaza? Înainteaza? exclama Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Vine va sa zica asupra Parisului? Ministrul politiei pastra o tacere care echivala cu cea mai completa marturisire. en "Yes, assuredly," replied the minister; "but he is advancing by Gap and Sisteron." "Advancing — he is advancing!" said Louis XVIII. "Is he then advancing on Paris?" The minister of police maintained a silence which was equivalent to a complete avowal. fr — Oui, sans doute, dit le ministre, mais il s’avance par Gap et Sisteron. — Il s’avance, il s’avance, dit Louis XVIII ; il marche donc sur Paris ? Le ministre de la police garda un silence qui équivalait au plus complet aveu. de »Ja, gewiß«, sagte der Minister; »aber wenn er über Gap und Sisteron vorrückt …« »Er rückt vor!« sprach Ludwig XVIII., »er marschiert also gegen Paris?« Der Polizeiminister beobachtete ein Stillschweigen, das einem vollkommenen Zugeständnis gleichkam. it "Sì, senza dubbio" disse il ministro, "ma avanza dalla parte di Gap e Sisteron." "Come avanza?" disse Luigi Diciottesimo. "Marcia dunque verso Parigi?" Il Ministro di polizia tacque, il suo silenzio equivaleva ad una conferma. es -Sin duda -dijo el ministro-; pero viene por Gap y Sisteron. -¡Viene! -exclamó Luis XVIII-. ¿Viene a París? El silencio del ministro equivalía a una confesión. pt - Sim, sem dúvida - concordou o ministro --, mas ele avança por Cap e Sisteron. - Ele avança, ele avança... - repetiu Luís XVIII. - Quer dizer que marcha sobre Paris? O ministro da Polícia guardou um silêncio que equivalia à mais completa confissão. --------------- ro — Si Dauphiné-ul, domnule, îl întreba regele pe Villefort, crezi ca el poate fi ridicat ca Proventa? — Sire, sunt mâhnit ca trebuie sa spun Maiestatii voastre un adevar crud; dar spiritul Dauphiné-ului e departe de acela al Proventei si al Languedocului. Montagnarzii sunt bonapartisti, sire. en "And Dauphine, sir?" inquired the king, of Villefort. "Do you think it possible to rouse that as well as Provence?" "Sire, I am sorry to tell your majesty a cruel fact; but the feeling in Dauphine is quite the reverse of that in Provence or Languedoc. The mountaineers are Bonapartists, sire." fr — Et le Dauphiné, Monsieur, demanda le roi à Villefort, croyez-vous qu’on puisse le soulever comme la Provence ? — Sire, je suis fâché de dire à Votre Majesté une vérité cruelle ; mais l’esprit du Dauphiné est loin de valoir celui de la Provence et du Languedoc. Les montagnards sont bonapartistes, sire. de »Und die Dauphiné, mein Herr?« fragte der König Villefort. »Glauben Sie, man könnte sie ebenfalls aufwiegeln?« »Sire, es ist mir schmerzlich, Eurer Majestät eine grausame Wahrheit sagen zu müssen; allein der Geist, der in der Dauphiné herrscht, ist lange nicht so gut wie in der Provence und Languedoc. Sire, die Gebirgsbewohner sind Bonapartisten.« it "E il Delfinato, signore" domandò il Re, "credete che possa esser sollevato come la Provenza?" "Sire, sono dolente di dover dire a Vostra Maestà una verità crudele: lo spirito del Delfinato è ben lungi da quello della Provenza e della Linguadoca. Sire, tutti i montanari sono bonapartisti." es -¿Y creéis, caballero, que podamos sublevar el Delfinado como la Provenza? -preguntó el rey a Villefort. -Lamento infinito, señor, decir a Vuestra Majestad una verdad cruel; pero las opiniones del Delfinado son muy diferentes de las de la Provenza y el Languedoc. Los montañeses, señor, son bonapartistas. pt - E o Delfinado, senhor? - perguntou o rei a Villefort. - Acha que se poder sublevar como a Provença? - Sire, custa-me dizer a Vossa Majestade uma verdade cruel, mas o espírito do Delfinado está longe de valer o da Provença e a do Linguadoque. Os montanheses são bonapartistas, sire. --------------- ro — Asadar, murmura Ludovic al XVIII-lea, uzurpatorul este bine informat. Si câti oameni are cu el? — Sire, nu stiu, spuse ministrul politiei. — Cum nu stii? Ai uitat sa te informezi tocmai în privinta aceasta? E drept ca chestiunea prezinta putina importanta, adauga el cu un zâmbet zdrobitor. en "Then," murmured Louis, "he was well informed. And how many men had he with him?" "I do not know, sire," answered the minister of police. "What, you do not know! Have you neglected to obtain information on that point? Of course it is of no consequence," he added, with a withering smile. fr — Allons, murmura Louis XVIII, il était bien renseigné. Et combien d’hommes a-t-il avec lui ? — Sire, je ne sais, dit le ministre de la police. — Comment, vous ne savez ! Vous avez oublié de vous informer de cette circonstance ? Il est vrai qu’elle est de peu d’importance, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire écrasant. de »Siehe da«, sagte Ludwig XVIII., »er war also gut unterrichtet. Und wieviel Mann hat er?« »Sire, das weiß ich nicht«, erwiderte der Polizeiminister. »Wie, Sie wissen es nicht? it "Ecco" mormorò Luigi Diciottesimo, "Napoleone era bene informato. E quanti uomini ha con sé?" "Sire, non lo so" disse il Ministro di polizia. "Come non lo sapete! Voi avete dimenticato d'informarvi di questa circostanza? É vero, è di poco interesse" soggiunse il Re con un sorriso opprimente. es -Vamos -murmuró Luis XVIII-, bien sabe lo que se hace. ¿Y cuántos hombres tiene? -Señor, me es imposible decirlo a Vuestra Majestad porque lo ignoro -dijo el ministro de policía. -¡No lo sabéis! ¿No os habéis informado de esta circunstancia? En verdad que no es importante -añadió el rey con una sonrisa irónica. pt - Claro - murmurou Luís XVIII --, informou-se bem... E quantos homens traz consigo? - Não sei, sire - respondeu o ministro da Polícia. - Como? Não sabe?! Esqueceu-se de se informar desse pormenor? Verdade seja que é de pouca importância - acrescentou com um sorriso demolidor. --------------- ro — Sire, nu puteam sa ma informez. Depesa cuprindea numai anuntarea debarcarii si a drumului luat de uzurpator. — Dar cum ti-a parvenit depesa? întreba regele. Ministrul pleca fruntea si o roseata vie îi napadi fata. — Prin telegraf, sire, îngaima el. Ludovic al XVIII-lea facu un pas înainte si îsi încrucisa bratele, asa cum ar fi facut Napoleon. en "Sire, it was impossible to learn; the despatch simply stated the fact of the landing and the route taken by the usurper." "And how did this despatch reach you?" inquired the king. The minister bowed his head, and while a deep color overspread his cheeks, he stammered out, — "By the telegraph, sire." — Louis XVIII. advanced a step, and folded his arms over his chest as Napoleon would have done. fr — Sire, je ne pouvais m’en informer ; la dépêche portait simplement l’annonce du débarquement et de la route prise par l’usurpateur. — Et comment donc vous est parvenue cette dépêche ? demanda le roi. Le ministre baissa la tête, et une vive rougeur envahit son front. — Par le télégraphe, sire, balbutia-t-il. Louis XVIII fit un pas en avant et croisa les bras comme eût fait Napoléon. de Sie haben vergessen, sich über diesen Umstand zu erkundigen? Es ist wahr, daran liegt nicht viel!« fügte er mit einem Lächeln, das für den Minister vernichtend war, hinzu. »Sire, die Depesche brachte bloß die Anzeige von der Landung und von dem Wege, den der Usurpator genommen hat.« »Und wie kam Ihnen denn die Depesche zu?« fragte der König. Der Minister senkte den Kopf, und eine tiefe Röte überzog seine Stirn. »Durch den Telegraphen, Sire!« Ludwig XVIII. machte einen Schritt vorwärts und kreuzte die Arme, wie es Napoleon tat. it "Sire, il dispaccio porta semplicemente l'annunzio dello sbarco e la strada che ha preso l'usurpatore." "E come dunque vi è giunto questo dispaccio?" domandò il Re. Il Ministro abbassò la testa, e un vivo rossore si sparse sulla sua fronte. "Dal telegrafo, Sire." Luigi Diciottesimo fece un passo avanti ed incrociò le braccia sul petto come avrebbe fatto Napoleone. es -No pude informarme, señor. El despacho anunciaba solamente el desembarco y el camino que trae el usurpador. -¿Por qué medio habéis recibido ese despacho? El ministro bajó la cabeza, y el bochorno se pintaba en su semblante. -Por el telégrafo, señor -dijo Dandré. Luis XVIII dio un paso hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos, como Napoleón hubiera hecho, pt - Sire, não me pude informar a esse respeito. O despacho anunciava simplesmente o desembarque e a estrada tomada pelo usurpador. - E como chegou às suas mãos esse despacho? - perguntou o rei. O ministro baixou a cabeça e um vivo rubor invadiu-lhe a testa. - Pelo telégrafo, sire - balbuciou. Luís XVIII deu um passo em frente e cruzou os braços como teria feito Napoleão. --------------- ro — Asadar, spuse el, îngalbenind de mânie, sapte armate coalizate l-au rasturnat pe omul acesta. Un miracol ceresc m-a reasezat pe tronul parintilor mei dupa 25 de ani de exil. În acesti 25 de ani am studiat, am sondat, am analizat oamenii si lucrurile din Franta aceasta care mi-era fagaduita, pentru ca, ajuns la tinta dorintelor mele, o forta pe care o tineam în mâna sa explodeze si sa ma zdrobeasca... en "So then," he exclaimed, turning pale with anger, "seven conjoined and allied armies overthrew that man. A miracle of heaven replaced me on the throne of my fathers after five-and-twenty years of exile. I have, during those five-and-twenty years, spared no pains to understand the people of France and the interests which were confided to me; and now, when I see the fruition of my wishes almost within reach, the power I hold in my hands bursts, and shatters me to atoms!" fr — Ainsi, dit-il, pâlissant de colère, sept armées coalisées auront renversé cet homme ; un miracle du ciel m’aura replacé sur le trône de mes pères après vingt-cinq ans d’exil ; j’aurai, pendant ces vingt-cinq ans, étudié, sondé, analysé les hommes et les choses de cette France qui m’était promise, pour qu’arrivé au but de tous mes vœux, une force que je tenais entre mes mains éclate et me brise ! de »Also«, sprach er, vor Zorn erblassend, »also sieben verbündete Heere haben diesen Mann gestürzt; ein Wunder des Himmels hat mich nach fünfundzwanzigjährigem Exil auf den Thron meiner Väter zurückgeführt; ich habe in diesen fünfundzwanzig Jahren die Menschen und die Dinge dieses mir verheißenen Frankreichs studiert, erforscht, zergliedert, damit endlich, am Ziele meiner Wünsche, eine Macht, die ich in meinen Händen hielt, sich gegen mich kehrt und mich zermalmt!« it "E così" disse impallidendo di collera, "sette eserciti coalizzati hanno rovesciato quest'uomo, un miracolo del cielo mi ha rimesso sul trono dei miei padri dopo venticinque anni d'esilio, io ho per venticinque anni studiato, esplorato, analizzato gli uomini e le cose di questa Francia che mi era stata promessa, perché giunto poi alla meta di tutti i miei voti, una forza che tenevo stretta fra le mani, scoppi ad un tratto e mi stritoli!" es y dijo pálido de cólera: -¡Conque una coalición de siete ejércitos ha derrocado a ese hombre, conque un milagro de Dios me ha restituido el trono de mis padres tras veintitrés años de exilio, conque he estudiado, sondeado y analizado en ese destierro los hombres y las cosas de esta Francia, mi tierra de promisión, para que, al llegar al goce de mis anhelos, el mismo poder de que dispongo se escape de mis manos para aniquilarme! pt - Assim - disse empalidecendo de cólera --, sete exércitos coligados derrubaram esse homem; um milagre do Céu recolocou-me no trono dos meus avôs depois de vinte anos de exílio; durante esses vinte e cinco anos estudei, sondei, analisei os homens e as coisas desta França que me estava prometida. Para quê? Para no fim de tudo isto uma força que tinha na mão rebentar e destruir-me! --------------- ro — Sire, fatalitatea, murmura ministrul, simtind ca o atare greutate, atât de neînsemnata pentru destin, ajungea sa striveasca un om. — Va sa zica, ceea ce spuneau despre noi dusmanii nostri este adevarat: "N-am învatat nimic, n-am uitat nimic"? en "Sire, it is fatality!" murmured the minister, feeling that the pressure of circumstances, however light a thing to destiny, was too much for any human strength to endure. "What our enemies say of us is then true. We have learnt nothing, forgotten nothing! fr — Sire, c’est de la fatalité, murmura le ministre, sentant qu’un pareil poids, léger pour le destin, suffisait à écraser un homme. — Mais ce que disaient de nous nos ennemis est donc vrai : Rien appris, rien oublié ? de »Sire, es ist ein Verhängnis«, sagte der Minister. it "Sire, è una fatalità" mormorò il ministro, accorgendosi che un simile peso, leggero in apparenza, era sufficiente a schiacciare un uomo. es -Señor, es la fatalidad... -murmuró el ministro, aplastado por aquellas abrumadoras palabras. -¿De modo que es verdad lo que murmuraban nuestros enemigos? ¿Nada hemos aprendido? ¿Nada hemos olvidado? pt - Sire, é a fatalidade - murmurou o ministro, sentindo que semelhante peso, leve para o destino, bastava para esmagar um homem. - Mas então é verdade o que diziam de nós os nossos inimigos: “Não aprenderam nem esqueceram nada?" --------------- ro Daca eram tradat ca el, înca ma consolam, dar sa ma gasesc în mijlocul unor oameni ridicati de mine la demnitati, care trebuiau sa vegheze asupra mea cu mult mai multa grija decât asupra lor, caci situatia mea este si a lor, înaintea mea ei nu erau nimic, dupa mine ei nu vor mai fi nimic, si sa pier în chip jalnic prin incapacitate, prin ineptie! O, da, domnule, ai dreptate: fatalitatea! en If I were betrayed as he was, I would console myself; but to be in the midst of persons elevated by myself to places of honor, who ought to watch over me more carefully than over themselves, — for my fortune is theirs — before me they were nothing — after me they will be nothing, and perish miserably from incapacity — ineptitude! Oh, yes, sir, you are right — it is fatality!" fr Si j’étais trahi comme lui, encore, je me consolerais ; mais être au milieu de gens élevés par moi aux dignités, qui devaient veiller sur moi plus précieusement que sur eux-mêmes, car ma fortune c’est la leur, avant moi ils n’étaient rien, après moi ils ne seront rien, et périr misérablement par incapacité, par ineptie ! Ah ! oui, Monsieur, vous avez bien raison, c’est de la fatalité. de »Wenn man mich verraten hätte wie ihn«, rief der König, »ich hätte es noch ertragen; aber unterzugehen infolge der Unfähigkeit der Leute meiner Umgebung, die mir alles verdanken, die ohne mich nichts sind – Sie haben recht, das ist ein Verhängnis!« it es Si me vendiesen como a él le vendieron, me consolaría; pero estar rodeado de personas encumbradas por mí, que deben velar por mí, con más cuidado que por ellas mismas, porque mi fortuna es su fortuna, porque no eran nada antes que yo subiese al trono, porque nada serán si yo caigo, y caer, y por torpeza, y por incapacidad. ¡Ah! ¡Cuánta razón tenéis, señor mío, la fatalidad... ! pt Se tivesse sido atraiçoado por pessoas elevadas por mim às dignidades, que deveriam velar por mim mais cuidadosamente do que por si mesmas, porque a minha fortuna era a sua, antes de mim não eram nada e depois de mim nada seriam, mas cair miseravelmente por incapacidade, por inépcia! Ah, sim, senhor, tem razão, é uma fatalidade. --------------- ro Ministrul statea încovoiat sub înfricosatoarea învinovatire. Domnul de Blacas îsi stergea fruntea plina de sudoare. Villefort zâmbea în gându-i, caci îsi simtea importanta sporita. en The minister quailed before this outburst of sarcasm. M. de Blacas wiped the moisture from his brow. Villefort smiled within himself, for he felt his increased importance. fr Le ministre se tenait courbé sous cet effrayant anathème. M. de Blacas essuyait son front couvert de sueur ; Villefort souriait intérieurement, car il sentait grandir son importance. de Der Minister senkte den Kopf, ohne eine Erwiderung zu wagen. it es El ministro se inclinaba bajo el peso de tan terrible anatema; Blacas se limpiaba la frente cubierta de sudor, y Villefort, viendo crecer su importancia, estaba satisfecho en su fuero interno. pt O ministro mantinha-se curvado debaixo deste espantoso anátema. O Sr. de Blacas enxugava a testa coberta de suor. Villefort sorria intimamente porque sentia crescer a sua importância. --------------- ro — Sa cad, continua Ludovic al XVIII-lea, care sondase de la prima ochire abisul în care se înclina monarhia, sa cad si sa aflu despre caderea mea prin telegraf. Oh, as fi preferat sa urc pe esafodul fratelui meu, Ludovic al XVI-lea, decât sa cobor astfel scara de la Tuileries alungat de ridicol... Domnule, dumneata nu stii ce înseamna ridicolul în Franta, si totusi ar fi trebuit sa stii. en "To fall," continued King Louis, who at the first glance had sounded the abyss on which the monarchy hung suspended, — "to fall, and learn of that fall by telegraph! Oh, I would rather mount the scaffold of my brother, Louis XVI., than thus descend the staircase at the Tuileries driven away by ridicule. Ridicule, sir — why, you know not its power in France, and yet you ought to know it!" fr — Tomber, continuait Louis XVIII, qui du premier coup d’œil avait sondé le précipice où penchait la monarchie, tomber et apprendre sa chute par le télégraphe ! Oh ! j’aimerais mieux monter sur l’échafaud de mon frère Louis XVI que de descendre ainsi l’escalier des Tuileries, chassé par le ridicule… Le ridicule, Monsieur, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est en France, et cependant vous devriez le savoir. de »Fallen«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. fort, »fallen und seinen Sturz durch den Telegraphen erfahren! Oh, lieber bestiege ich noch das Schafott meines Bruders Ludwig XVI., als daß ich die Stiege der Tuilerien hinabeilte, durch die Lächerlichkeit vertrieben! – Sie wissen nicht, was es in Frankreich bedeutet, sich lächerlich zu machen, und doch sollten Sie es wissen.« it "Cadere!" continuò Luigi Diciottesimo, che al primo colpo d'occhio aveva esplorato il precipizio sull'orlo del quale stava la monarchia. "Cadere, ed essere avvisati dal telegrafo della propria caduta! Oh, quanto preferirei salire sul patibolo di Luigi Sedicesimo, che discendere le scale delle Tuileries scacciato dal ridicolo. Il ridicolo, signore, voi non sapete che cosa è in Francia!" es -¡Caer...! -prosiguió Luis XVIII, que de una sola mirada sondeó el abismo que amenazaba tragar su trono-. ¡Caer! ¡Y saber por el telégrafo la noticia! ¡Oh!, mejor quisiera subir al cadalso de mi hermano Luis XVI, que bajar así las escaleras de las Tullerías, expuesto de ese modo al ridículo... ¿Sabéis, caballero, lo que el ridículo puede en Francia? No lo sabéis, aunque debíais de saberlo. pt - Cair - continuava Luís XVIII, que ao primeiro relance de olhos sondava o princípio para onde se inclinava a monarquia --, cair e saber da queda pelo telégrafo! Oh, preferiria subir o cadafalso do meu irmão Luís XVI a descer assim a escadaria das Tulherias, corrido pelo ridículo!... O ridículo, que o senhor não sabe o que é na França, embora o devesse saber. --------------- ro — Sire, sire, murmura ministrul, fie-va mila... — Apropie-te, domnule de Villefort, continua regele, adresându-se tânarului care, în picioare, nemiscat si retras, urmarea mersul conversatiei acesteia în care plutea nauc destinul unui regat. Apropie-te si spune-i domnului ca putea sa afle dinainte tot ce nu a stiut. — Sire, era materialmente cu neputinta sa se ghiceasca proiectele pe care omul acesta le ascundea întregii lumi. en "Sire, sire," murmured the minister, "for pity's" — "Approach, M. de Villefort," resumed the king, addressing the young man, who, motionless and breathless, was listening to a conversation on which depended the destiny of a kingdom. "Approach, and tell monsieur that it is possible to know beforehand all that he has not known." fr — Sire, sire, murmura le ministre, par pitié !… — Approchez, monsieur de Villefort, continua le roi, s’adressant au jeune homme, qui, debout, immobile et en arrière, considérait la marche de cette conversation où flottait éperdu le destin d’un royaume, approchez et dites à Monsieur qu’on pouvait savoir d’avance tout ce qu’il n’a pas su. — Sire, il était matériellement impossible de deviner des projets que cet homme cachait à tout le monde. de »Sire! Sire!« stotterte der Minister. »Gnade!« »Treten Sie näher, Herr von Villefort!« fuhr der König fort, sich an den jungen Mann wendend, der regungslos im Hintergrund verharrte und gespannt dem Gespräch gefolgt war, in dem es um das Schicksal eines Königreichs ging, »treten Sie näher und sagen Sie dem Herrn, daß man im voraus alles das wissen konnte, was er nicht wußte.« it "Sire! Sire!" mormorò il ministro, "per pietà!" "Avvicinatevi, signor Villefort" continuò il Re, volgendosi al giovane che, ritto, immobile un po' indietro, considerava l'andamento di quella conversazione, ove si agitavano i perduti destini di un regno, "avvicinatevi, e dite al signor ministro che si poteva saper molto tempo prima, tutto ciò che non ha saputo." "Sire, era materialmente impossibile indovinare i progetti di quest'uomo, nascosti a tutti" balbettò il ministro. es -Señor, ¡señor! -murmuró el ministro-, ¡por piedad! -Acercaos, señor de Villefort -continuó el rey encarándose con el joven, que de pie y un tanto retirado observaba el desarrollo de esta conversación, en que se trataba el destino de un reino-, acercaos y decid a este caballero que pudo saber antes lo que no supo. -Señor, era materialmente imposible adivinar proyectos que el usurpador ocultaba a todo el mundo. pt - Sire, sire - murmurou o ministro --, por piedade!... - Aproxime-se, Sr. de Villefort - continuou o rei, dirigindo-se ao jovem que de pé, imóvel e atrás observava o andamento daquele diálogo onde pairava, perdido, o destino de um reino --, e diga a este senhor que se podia saber com antecedência tudo o que ele não soube. - Sire, era materialmente impossível adivinhar projetos que esse homem ocultava de todos. --------------- ro — Materialmente cu neputinta? Da, vorba mare, domnule. Din nefericire exista vorbe mari, ca si oameni mari, i-am masurat eu. Materialmente cu neputinta unui ministru care are o administratie, birouri, agenti, spioni si 150 de mii de franci fonduri secrete, sa stie ce se petrece la 60 de leghe de coastele Frantei? en "Sire, it was really impossible to learn secrets which that man concealed from all the world." "Really impossible! Yes — that is a great word, sir. Unfortunately, there are great words, as there are great men; I have measured them. Really impossible for a minister who has an office, agents, spies, and fifteen hundred thousand francs for secret service money, to know what is going on at sixty leagues from the coast of France! fr — Matériellement impossible ! oui, voilà un grand mot, Monsieur ; malheureusement il en est des grands mots comme des grands hommes, je les ai mesurés. Matériellement impossible à un ministre, qui a une administration, des bureaux, des agents, des mouchards, des espions et quinze cent mille francs de fonds secrets, de savoir ce qui se passe à soixante lieues des côtes de France ! de »Sire, es war unmöglich, die Pläne zu erraten, welche dieser Mensch vor aller Welt verbarg!« stammelte der Minister. »Unmöglich! das ist ein großes Wort, mein Herr. Unmöglich für einen Minister, der eine Verwaltung, Bureaus, Agenten und fünfzehnhunderttausend Franken geheime Gelder hat, das zu erfahren, was sechzig Meilen von der Küste Frankreichs entfernt vor sich geht! it "Materialmente impossibile! Ecco là, signore, una gran parola. Disgraziatamente vi sono dei grand'uomini come vi sono delle grandi parole, io li ho misurati. Materialmente impossibile ad un ministro che ha un dicastero, degli uffici, degli agenti ed un milione e mezzo di franchi per i fondi delle spese segrete, di sapere ciò che succede a sessanta leghe dalle coste di Francia! es -¡Materialmente imposible! ¡Gran palabra! Desgraciadamente hay palabras tan grandes como grandes hombres: ya conozco a ellas y a ellos. ¡Imposible a un ministro que cuenta con una administración, con oficinas, con agentes, con gendarmes, con espías, con un millón y quinientos mil francos de fondos secretos, imposible saber lo que pasa a sesenta leguas de las costas de Francia! pt - Materialmente impossível! Ora ai está uma grande frase, senhor. Infelizmente, há grandes frases assim como há grandes homens; já medi umas e outros. Materialmente impossível a um ministro, que tem uma administração, repartições, agentes, informadores, espiões e um milhão e quinhentos mil francos de fundos secretos saber o que se passa a sessenta léguas das costas da França! --------------- ro Ei, bine, uite-l pe domnul acesta, care n-avea nici una din resursele dumitale la dispozitie, uite-l pe domnul, un simplu magistrat, care stia mai mult decât dumneata, cu întreaga dumitale politie, si care mi-ar fi salvat coroana daca avea ca dumneata dreptul sa dirijeze un telegraf. en Well, then, see, here is a gentleman who had none of these resources at his disposal — a gentleman, only a simple magistrate, who learned more than you with all your police, and who would have saved my crown, if, like you, he had the power of directing a telegraph." fr Eh bien ! tenez, voici Monsieur, qui n’avait aucune de ces ressources à sa disposition, voici Monsieur, simple magistrat, qui en savait plus que vous avec toute votre police, et qui eût sauvé ma couronne s’il eût eu comme vous le droit de diriger un télégraphe. de Sehen Sie doch diesen Herrn hier, dem keines dieser Mittel zu Gebote stand! Sehen Sie, dieser Herr, ein einfacher Beamter, der mehr davon wußte als Sie mit Ihrer ganzen Polizei, er würde meine Krone gerettet haben, hätte er das Recht gehabt wie Sie, einen Telegraphen zu leiten.« it Ebbene, ecco qui questo signore che non aveva alcuna di queste risorse a sua disposizione, semplice magistrato, che ne sapeva più di voi con tutta la vostra polizia e che mi avrebbe salvata la corona, se avesse avuto, come voi, il diritto di fare agire un telegrafo." es Pues oíd: este caballero no contaba con ninguno de tales recursos; este caballero, simple magistrado, sabía más que vos con toda vuestra policía, y hubiese salvado mi corona a tener como vos el derecho de dirigir un telégrafo. pt Pois bem, veja, senhor, aqui tem quem não tinha nenhum desses recursos à sua disposição; aqui tem, senhor, um simples magistrado que a tal respeito sabia mais do que o senhor com toda a sua polícia e que me teria salvado a coroa se tivesse tido como o senhor o direito de dirigir um telégrafo. --------------- ro Privirea ministrului politiei se întoarse cu o expresie de ciuda profunda asupra lui Villefort, care îsi înclina capul cu modestia triumfului. — Nu spun asta pentru dumneata, Blacas, continua Ludovic al XVIII-lea, caci daca n-ai descoperit nimic; ai avut cel putin inteligenta de a persevera în banuiala dumitale. Altul ar fi socotit, poate, destainuirea domnului de Villefort ca neînsemnata sau sugerata de o ambitie venala. en The look of the minister of police was turned with concentrated spite on Villefort, who bent his head in modest triumph. "I do not mean that for you, Blacas," continued Louis XVIII.; "for if you have discovered nothing, at least you have had the good sense to persevere in your suspicions. Any other than yourself would have considered the disclosure of M. de Villefort insignificant, or else dictated by venal ambition," fr Le regard du ministre de la police se tourna avec une expression de profond dépit sur Villefort, qui inclina la tête avec la modestie du triomphe. — Je ne dis pas cela pour vous, Blacas, continua Louis XVIII, car si vous n’avez rien découvert, vous, au moins avez-vous eu le bon esprit de persévérer dans votre soupçon : un autre que vous eût peut-être considéré la révélation de M. de Villefort comme insignifiante, ou bien encore suggérée par une ambition vénale. de Der Blick des Polizeiministers wandte sich mit einem Ausdruck des tiefsten Grolles auf Villefort, der das Haupt mit der Bescheidenheit des Triumphes senkte. »Ich sage nichts gegen Sie, mein lieber Blacas«, fuhr Ludwig XVIII. fort, »denn wenn Sie auch nichts entdeckt haben, so waren Sie doch wenigstens stets wachsam. Ein anderer hätte vielleicht die Mitteilung des Herrn von Villefort für unbedeutend angesehen oder eigennützige Beweggründe hinter ihr gesucht.« it Lo sguardo del Ministro di polizia si voltò con una espressione di profondo rispetto su Villefort, che abbassò la testa colla modestia del trionfo. "Io non dico ciò per voi, mio caro de Blacas" continuò il Re, "poiché se non avete scoperto niente, avete avuto almeno il buon senso di conservarvi nel vostro sospetto. Un altro forse avrebbe considerata la relazione di Villefort come insignificante o suggerita da un'ambizione venale, e avrebbe atteso i segni del telegrafo!..." es El ministro miró con una expresión de despecho a Villefort, que inclinó la cabeza con la modestia del triunfo. No lo digo por vos, Blacas -continuó Luis XVIII-, pues si bien nada habéis descubierto, tuvisteis al menos la cordura de sospechar, y sospechar con perseverancia. Otro hombre, acaso hubiera tenido por intrascendente la revelación del señor Villefort, o por hija de una innoble ambición. pt O olhar do ministro da Polícia virou-se com expressão de profundo desprezo para Villefort, que inclinou a cabeça com a modéstia do triunfo. - Não digo isto em sua intenção, Blacas - continuou Luís XVIII --, porque se você nada descobriu, ao menos teve a feliz idéia de perseverar a sua desconfiança. Outro que fosse talvez tivesse considerado a revelação do Sr. de Villefort insignificante ou então sugerida por uma ambição venal. --------------- ro Cuvintele erau o aluzie la acelea pe care ministrul politiei le rostise atât de încrezator cu un ceas înainte. Villefort întelese jocul regelui. Altul s-ar fi lasat poate dus de betia laudei. El se temea însa sa-si faca un dusman de moarte din ministrul politiei, desi simti ca acesta era pierdut în chip irevocabil. en These words were an allusion to the sentiments which the minister of police had uttered with so much confidence an hour before. Villefort understood the king's intent. Any other person would, perhaps, have been overcome by such an intoxicating draught of praise; but he feared to make for himself a mortal enemy of the police minister, although he saw that Dandre was irrevocably lost. fr Ces mots faisaient allusion à ceux que le ministre de la police avait prononcés avec tant de confiance une heure auparavant. Villefort comprit le jeu du roi. Un autre peut-être se serait laissé emporter par l’ivresse de la louange ; mais il craignit de se faire un ennemi mortel du ministre de la police, bien qu’il sentît que celui-ci était irrévocablement perdu. de Diese Worte spielten auf das an, was der Minister eine Stunde früher mit soviel Zuversicht vorgebracht hatte. Villefort verstand die Anspielung des Königs. Ein anderer hätte sich wohl durch den Stolz auf das Lob des Königs hinreißen lassen; er hingegen fürchtete, sich den Polizeiminister zum Todfeind zu machen, obschon er fühlte, daß dieser unwiderruflich verloren war. it Queste parole facevano allusione a ciò che il Ministro di polizia aveva pronunciato con tanta sicurezza un'ora prima. Villefort comprese lo stato d'animo del Re. Un altro forse si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dall'ebbrezza delle lodi, ma egli temeva di farsi un nemico mortale nel Ministro di polizia, quantunque vedesse che questi era irrevocabilmente perduto. es Estas palabras aludían a las que el ministro de policía pronunció tan sobre seguro una hora antes. Villefort comprendió perfectamente al rey. Otro en su lugar acaso se desvaneciera con el humo de la alabanza; pero temió, crearse un enemigo mortal en el ministro de policía, aunque lo tuviese por hombre perdido sin remedio. pt Estas palavras aludiam às que o ministro da Polícia pronunciara com tanta confiança uma hora antes. Villefort compreendeu o jogo do rei. Outro talvez se tivesse deixado empolgar pela embriaguez do elogio; mas ele temia fazer do ministro da Polícia um inimigo mortal, embora sentisse que este estava irremediavelmente perdido. --------------- ro Într-adevar, ministrul care, în plenitudinea puterii sale, nu stiuse sa ghiceasca taina lui Napoleon, putea, în zvârcolirile agoniei s-o intuiasca pe a lui Villefort. Pentru aceasta era de ajuns sa-l cerceteze pe Dantès. Îi veni deci în ajutor ministrului, în loc sa-l copleseasca. en In fact, the minister, who, in the plenitude of his power, had been unable to unearth Napoleon's secret, might in despair at his own downfall interrogate Dantes and so lay bare the motives of Villefort's plot. Realizing this, Villefort came to the rescue of the crest-fallen minister, instead of aiding to crush him. fr En effet, le ministre qui n’avait pas, dans la plénitude de sa puissance, su deviner le secret de Napoléon, pouvait, dans les convulsions de son agonie, pénétrer celui de Villefort : il ne lui fallait pour cela qu’interroger Dantès. Il vint donc en aide au ministre au lieu de l’accabler. de Der Minister, der in der Fülle seiner Macht die geheimen Pläne Napoleons nicht zu erraten vermocht hatte, konnte doch jetzt im verzweifelten Kampf um seine Stellung die Absichten Villeforts durchschauen. Er brauchte nur Dantès zu befragen. Statt daß er also den Minister belastete, kam er ihm zu Hilfe. it Infatti il ministro, che nella pienezza del suo potere non aveva saputo indovinare il segreto di Napoleone, poteva nelle convulsioni della sua agonia penetrare il segreto di Villefort? Per far ciò non gli sarebbe abbisognato altro che interrogare Dantès. Egli dunque venne in soccorso del ministro, invece di aggravarne la posizione. es En efecto, aquel ministro que en la plenitud de su poder no supo adivinar el secreto de Napoleón, podía en sus últimos instantes de vida política descubrir el de Villefort, solamente con interrogar a Dantés. Por esto, en vez de cebarse en el caído le alargó la mano. pt Com efeito, o ministro que na plenitude do seu poder não soubera adivinhar o segredo de Napoleão, poderia nas convulsões da sua agonia, descobrir o de Villefort. Para isso, bastar-lhe-ia interrogar Dantés. Veio, pois, em socorro do ministro em vez de o enterrar. --------------- ro — Sire, spuse Villefort, repeziciunea evenimentului e de natura sa dovedeasca Maiestatii voastre ca numai Dumnezeu putea sa-l împiedice, stârnind o furtuna. Ceea ce Maiestatea voastra crede, în ce ma priveste, ca ar fi efectul unei profunde perspicacitati, se datoreaza pur si simplu hazardului. Am profitat de acest hazard ca un servitor devotat, atâta tot. Nu-mi acordati mai mult decât merit, sire, pentru a nu reveni vreodata asupra primei impresii pe care va veti fi facut-o despre mine. en "Sire," said Villefort, "the suddenness of this event must prove to your majesty that the issue is in the hands of Providence; what your majesty is pleased to attribute to me as profound perspicacity is simply owing to chance, and I have profited by that chance, like a good and devoted servant — that's all. Do not attribute to me more than I deserve, sire, that your majesty may never have occasion to recall the first opinion you have been pleased to form of me." fr — Sire, dit Villefort, la rapidité de l’événement doit prouver à Votre Majesté que Dieu seul pouvait l’empêcher en soulevant une tempête ; ce que Votre Majesté croit de ma part l’effet d’une profonde perspicacité est dû purement et simplement au hasard ; j’ai profité de ce hasard en serviteur dévoué, voilà tout. Ne m’accordez pas plus que je ne mérite, sire, pour ne revenir jamais sur la première idée que vous aurez conçue de moi. de »Sire«, sagte Villefort, »die Raschheit der Ereignisse muß Eurer Majestät beweisen, daß nur Gott allein es hätte hindern können. Was Eure Majestät als Verdienst meines Scharfsinns ansehen, ist nichts weiter als bloßer Zufall; ich nützte diesen Zufall als getreuer Diener, das ist alles, was ich getan habe. Ich bitte Eure Majestät, mich nicht höher einzuschätzen, als ich verdiene, um nicht später von mir enttäuscht zu werden.« it "Sire" disse Villefort, "la rapidità dell'evento deve provare alla Maestà Vostra che il cielo solo poteva impedirlo, suscitando un burrasca. Ciò che Vostra Maestà crede in me l'effetto di una profonda perspicacia è dovuto ad un puro e semplice caso. Ne ho approfittato di questo caso come un servo fedele, ed ecco tutto. Non mi attribuite più di quel che merito, per non aver mai a pentirvi della prima idea che avete concepito di me." es -Señor -dijo--, la rapidez de este suceso debe probar a Vuestra Majestad que sólo Dios podía impedirlo. Lo que Vuestra Majestad achaca en mí a una perspicacia notable, es hijo del acaso pura y simplemente. Lo he aprovechado como un servidor fiel, y nada más. No me concedáis mérito mayor que el que tengo, para no veros obligado a recobrar la primera opinión que formasteis de mí. pt - Sire - disse Villefort --, a rapidez dos acontecimentos deve provar a Vossa Majestade que só Deus os poderia impedir levantando uma tempestade. O que Vossa Majestade julga da minha parte o efeito de uma profunda perspicácia devese pura e simplesmente ao acaso. Aproveitei esse acaso como servidor dedicado e mais nada. Não me conceda mais do que mereço, sire, para nunca voltar atrás na primeira idéia que tiver concebido a meu respeito. --------------- ro Ministrul politiei multumi tânarului printr-o privire elocventa, iar Villefort întelese ca izbutise în proiectul sau, ca, adica, fara sa piarda din recunostinta regelui, îsi facuse un prieten pe care putea sa conteze la nevoie. en The minister of police thanked the young man by an eloquent look, and Villefort understood that he had succeeded in his design; that is to say, that without forfeiting the gratitude of the king, he had made a friend of one on whom, in case of necessity, he might rely. fr Le ministre de la police remercia le jeune homme par un regard éloquent, et Villefort comprit qu’il avait réussi dans son projet, c’est-à-dire que, sans rien perdre de la reconnaissance du roi, il venait de se faire un ami sur lequel, le cas échéant, il pouvait compter. de Der Minister dankte dem jungen Mann mit einem beredten Blick, und Villefort begriff, daß ihm sein Plan, einen Freund zu gewinnen, auf den er nötigenfalls rechnen könnte, gelungen war, ohne etwas von der Dankbarkeit des Königs zu verlieren. it Il Ministro di polizia ringraziò il giovane con uno sguardo eloquente, e Villefort capì di essere riuscito nel proprio disegno: vale a dire che, senza perder niente della riconoscenza del Re, si era procurato un amico sul quale poteva contare alla circostanza. es El ministro de policía, agradecido, dirigió al joven una elocuente mirada, con lo que conoció Villefort que había logrado su deseo, es decir, que sin perder la gratitud del rey, acababa de ganar un amigo con quien podía contar siempre. pt O ministro da Polícia agradeceu ao jovem com um olhar eloquente e Villefort compreendeu que tora bem sucedido no seu projeto, isto é, que sem perder nada do reconhecimento do rei acabava de fazer um amigo com que, se fosse caso disso, poderia contar. --------------- ro — Bine, glasui regele. Si acum, domnilor, continua el, întorcându-se spre domnul de Blacas si spre ministrul politiei, nu mai am nevoie de dumneavoastra, astfel ca puteti sa va retrageti. Ceea ce ramâne de facut este de resortul ministrului razboiului. en "'Tis well," resumed the king. "And now, gentlemen," he continued, turning towards M. de Blacas and the minister of police, "I have no further occasion for you, and you may retire; what now remains to do is in the department of the minister of war." fr — C’est bien, dit le roi. Et maintenant, Messieurs, continua-t-il en se retournant vers M. de Blacas et vers le ministre de la police, je n’ai plus besoin de vous, et vous pouvez vous retirer : ce qui reste à faire est du ressort du ministre de la guerre. de »Es ist gut«, sagte der König, »und jetzt, meine Herren«, fuhr er fort, zu Herrn von Blacas und dem Polizeiminister gewendet, »bedarf ich Ihrer nicht mehr, und Sie können sich entfernen; was hier weiter zu tun ist, betrifft den Kriegsminister.« it "Sta bene" disse il Re, "e frattanto, signori" voltandosi verso de Blacas ed il ministro, "io non ho più bisogno di voi; ciò che resta da fare, spetta al Ministro della guerra." es -Está bien -dijo Luis XVIII. Y añadió luego, volviéndose al ministro de policía y al señor de Blacas: -Podéis retiraros, señores. Lo que hay que hacer ahora atañe al ministro de la Guerra. pt - Está bem - disse o rei. - E agora, meus senhores - prosseguiu virando-se para o Sr. de Blacas e para o ministro da Polícia -, já não me são necessários, podem-se retirar. O que resta fazer é da competência do ministro da Guerra. --------------- ro — Este o fericire, sire, spuse domnul de Blacas, ca putem sa ne bizuim pe armata. Maiestatea voastra stie cât de devotata guvernului Vostru o zugravesc toate rapoartele. en "Fortunately, sire," said M. de Blacas, "we can rely on the army; your majesty knows how every report confirms their loyalty and attachment." fr — Heureusement, sire, dit M. de Blacas, que nous pouvons compter sur l’armée. Votre Majesté sait combien tous les rapports nous la peignent dévouée à votre gouvernement. de »Glücklicherweise, Sire«, versetzte Herr von Blacas, »können wir auf die Armee rechnen. Eure Majestät wissen, wie ergeben sie allen Berichten zufolge Ihrer Regierung ist.« it "Fortunatamente, Sire" disse de Blacas, "noi possiamo contare sull'esercito; Vostra Maestà sa come tutti i rapporti ce lo dipingono devoto al vostro governo." es -Afortunadamente -dijo el señor de Blacas-, podemos contar con la marina, Vuestra Majestad sabe cuán adicta es a su gobierno, según todos los informes. pt - Ainda bem, sire - disse o Sr. de Blacas --, que podemos contar com o Exército. Vossa Majestade sabe como todos os relatórios o dão como dedicado ao seu governo. --------------- ro — Nu-mi mai pomeni de rapoarte. Stiu acum, duce, câta încredere se poate avea în ele. A, dar în legatura cu rapoartele: domnule baron, ce ai aflat nou cu privire la afacerea din strada Saint-Jacques? — Asupra afacerii din strada Saint-Jacques? exclama Villefort, neputându- si retine un strigat. en "Do not mention reports, duke, to me, for I know now what confidence to place in them. Yet, speaking of reports, baron, what have you learned with regard to the affair in the Rue Saint-Jacques?" "The affair in the Rue Saint-Jacques!" exclaimed Villefort, unable to repress an exclamation. fr — Ne me parlez pas de rapports : maintenant, duc, je sais la confiance que l’on peut avoir en eux. Eh ! mais, à propos de rapports, monsieur le baron, qu’avez-vous appris de nouveau sur l’affaire de la rue Saint-Jacques ? — Sur l’affaire de la rue Saint-Jacques ! s’écria Villefort ne pouvant retenir une exclamation. de »Reden Sie mir jetzt nicht von Berichten, Graf. Ich weiß, welches Vertrauen man in dieselben setzen kann. Doch weil wir eben von Berichten sprechen, Herr Baron, was haben Sie Neues gehört von dem Vorfall in der Rue Saint-Jacques?« »Von dem Vorfall in der Rue Saint-Jacques?« rief Villefort unwillkürlich. it "Non mi parlate di rapporti, conte, ora so la fiducia che si può avere in essi. E, a proposito di rapporti, signor barone, cosa avete saputo sull'affare di rue Saint-Jacques?" "Sull'affare di rue Saint-Jacques!" esclamò Villefort, senza poter trattenere un'esclamazione. es -No me habléis, conde, de informes, que ya sé la confianza que puedo poner en ellos. Y a propósito de informes, señor barón, ¿habéis sabido algo nuevo sobre el asunto de la calle de Santiago? -¡El asunto de la calle de Santiago! -exclamó el sustituto sin poder reprimir una exclamación. Pero en seguida repuso: pt - Não me venha com relatórios! Agora, duque, - sei a confiança que se pode ter neles. Eh! Mas a propósito de relatórios, Sr. Barão, que soube de novo acerca do caso da Rua Saint-Jacques? - Acerca do caso da Rua Saint-Jacques! - deixou escapar Villefort, sem conter uma exclamação. --------------- ro Dar oprindu-se numaidecât: — Iertare, sire, spuse el, devotamentul meu pentru Maiestatea voastra ma face sa uit întruna, nu respectul ce am pentru ea, — respectul acesta este prea adânc sapat în inima mea, — ci regulile etichetei. — Spune, domnule, declara Ludovic al XVIII-lea. Ai capatat astazi dreptul de a interoga. en Then, suddenly pausing, he added, "Your pardon, sire, but my devotion to your majesty has made me forget, not the respect I have, for that is too deeply engraved in my heart, but the rules of etiquette." "Go on, go on, sir," replied the king; "you have to-day earned the right to make inquiries here." fr Mais, s’arrêtant tout à coup : — Pardon, sire, dit-il, mon dévouement à Votre Majesté me fait sans cesse oublier, non le respect que j’ai pour elle, ce respect est trop profondément gravé dans mon cœur, mais les règles de l’étiquette. — Dites et faites, Monsieur, reprit Louis XVIII ; vous avez acquis aujourd’hui le droit d’interroger. de Er faßte sich aber sogleich und sagte: »Vergebung, Sire! Meine Ergebenheit für Eure Majestät läßt mich die Regeln des Anstands vergessen.« »Sprechen Sie und handeln Sie, mein Herr«, entgegnete Ludwig XVIII., »Sie haben sich heute das Recht erworben zu fragen.« it Ma fermandosi ad un tratto: "Perdono, Sire" disse, "la mia devozione a Vostra Maestà mi fa incessantemente dimenticare, non il rispetto che ho per essa, perché questo è troppo profondamente scolpito nel mio cuore, ma le regole dell'etichetta." "Dite e fate, signore" soggiunse Luigi Diciottesimo, "voi oggi avete acquistato il diritto d'interrogare." es -Perdón, señor, si mi adhesión a Vuestra Majestad hace que me olvide, no del respeto que le debo, que ése está grabado profundamente, en mi corazón, sino de la etiqueta de palacio. -Decid y haced lo que queráis, caballero -respondió el rey Luis XVIII-; en esta ocasión habéis adquirido el derecho de interrogar. pt Mas deteve-se de súbito e disse: - Perdão, sire, a minha dedicação a Vossa Majestade faz-me constantemente esquecer, não o respeito que lhe devo e que está muito profundamente gravado no meu coração, mas sim as regras da etiqueta. - Não se preocupe com isso, senhor - perguntou Luís XVIII. - Hoje adquiriu o direito de interrogar. --------------- ro — Sire, raspunse ministrul politiei, tocmai veneam astazi sa dau Maiestatii voastre informatiile noi pe care le culesesem cu privire la acest eveniment, când atentia Maiestatii voastre a fost abatuta de teribila catastrofa din golf. Aceste informatii n-ar mai prezenta acum nici un interes pentru rege. en "Sire," interposed the minister of police, "I came a moment ago to give your majesty fresh information which I had obtained on this head, when your majesty's attention was attracted by the terrible event that has occurred in the gulf, and now these facts will cease to interest your majesty." fr — Sire, répondit le ministre de la police, je venais justement aujourd’hui donner à Votre Majesté les nouveaux renseignements que j’avais recueillis sur cet événement, lorsque l’attention de Votre Majesté a été détournée par la terrible catastrophe du golfe ; maintenant ces renseignements n’auraient plus aucun intérêt pour le roi. de »Sire«, versetzte der Polizeiminister, »ich kam eben heute, um Eurer Majestät Neues über jenen Vorfall mitzuteilen, als die Aufmerksamkeit Eurer Majestät durch die schreckliche Nachricht von der Landung Napoleons abgelenkt wurde. Nun hätten diese Dinge für den König kein Interesse mehr.« it "Sire" intervenne il Ministro di polizia, "oggi venivo precisamente per dare a Vostra Maestà le ultime notizie che sono state raccolte su questo avvenimento, allorché l'attenzione di Vostra Maestà si è rivolta alla terribile catastrofe del golfo Juan. Ora queste informazioni non avranno forse alcun interesse per il Re." es -Señor -respondió el ministro de policía-, venía justamente ahora a comunicar a Vuestra Majestad las últimas noticias que he adquirido sobre el asunto que nos ocupa. pt - Sire - respondeu o ministro da Polícia --, vinha precisamente dar hoje a Vossa Majestade as novas informações que recolhi a esse respeito quando a atenção de Vossa Majestade foi desviada para a terrível catástrofe do golfo. Agora essas informações já não têm nenhum interesse para o rei. --------------- ro — Dimpotriva, domnule, dimpotriva, spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, cred ca afacerea aceasta are o legatura directa cu aceea care ne preocupa, iar moartea generalului Quesnel ne va pune poate pe calea unui mare complot intern. Auzind de numele generalului Quesnel, Villefort se înfiora. en "On the contrary, sir, — on the contrary," said Louis XVIII., "this affair seems to me to have a decided connection with that which occupies our attention, and the death of General Quesnel will, perhaps, put us on the direct track of a great internal conspiracy." At the name of General Quesnel, Villefort trembled fr — Au contraire, Monsieur, au contraire, dit Louis XVIII, cette affaire me semble avoir un rapport direct avec celle qui nous occupe, et la mort du général Quesnel va peut-être nous mettre sur la voie d’un grand complot intérieur. À ce nom du général Quesnel, Villefort frissonna. de »Im Gegenteil, mein Herr«, sprach Ludwig XVIII. »Diese Angelegenheit scheint in unmittelbarer Beziehung zu derjenigen zu stehen, welche uns beschäftigt, und der Tod des Generals Quesnel führt uns vielleicht auf den Weg, ein großes inneres Komplott zu entdecken.« Villefort erbebte bei dem Namen des Generals Quesnel. it "Al contrario, signore, al contrario" disse Luigi Diciottesimo, "questo affare mi sembra avere un rapporto diretto con quello che ci occupa, e la morte del generale Epinay ci metterà forse sulla strada di un gran complotto interno." Al nome del generale Epinay, Villefort rabbrividì. es La muerte del general Quesnel nos va a dar el hilo de un gran complot. El nombre del general Quesnel hizo estremecer a Villefort. pt - Pelo contrário, senhor, pelo contrário - replicou Luís XVIII. - Esse caso parece-me ter relação direta com aquele de que nos ocupamos e a morte do general Quesnel talvez nos ponha na pista de uma grande conspiração interna. Ao ouvir o nome do general Quesnel, Villetort estremeceu. --------------- ro — Într-adevar, sire, relua ministrul politiei, totul ar îndreptati sa se creada ca moartea nu e rezultatul unei sinucideri, cum se banuise la început, ci al unui asasinat: generalul Quesnel iesea, dupa cât se pare, de la un club bonapartist, când a disparut. en "Everything points to the conclusion, sire," said the minister of police, "that death was not the result of suicide, as we first believed, but of assassination. General Quesnel, it appears, had just left a Bonapartist club when he disappeared. fr — En effet, sire, reprit le ministre de la police, tout porterait à croire que cette mort est le résultat, non pas d’un suicide, comme on l’avait cru d’abord, mais d’un assassinat : le général Quesnel sortait, à ce qu’il paraît, d’un club bonapartiste lorsqu’il a disparu. de »Sire«, erwiderte der Polizeiminister, »in der Tat könnte alles glauben machen, daß der General sich nicht selbst das Leben genommen hat, wie man anfangs annahm, sondern daß er ermordet worden ist. – Der General kam eben, wie es scheint, aus einem bonapartistischen Klub, als er verschwand. it "Effettivamente, Sire" riprese il Ministro di polizia, "tutto ci condurrebbe a credere che questa morte non fosse il risultato di un suicidio, come si era creduto dapprima, bensì di un assassinio. Il generale Epinay usciva, a ciò che sembra, da una riunione bonapartista, quando disparve. es -En efecto, señor -prosiguió el ministro de policía-, todo induce a creer que esta muerte no ha sido suicidio, como al principio creía todo el mundo, sino asesinato. Cuando desapareció, salía, al parecer, el general Quesnel de un club bonapartista. pt - Com efeito, sire - prosseguiu o ministro da Polícia --, tudo leva a crer que essa morte é o resultado não de um suicídio, como a principio pareceu, mas sim de um assassínio. Ao que parece, o general Quesnel saía de um clube bonapartista quando desapareceu. --------------- ro Un necunoscut îl cautase în dimineata aceea si îi daduse întâlnire în strada Saint-Jacques. Din nefericire, valetul generalului, care îl pieptana în momentul când necunoscutul a fost introdus în cabinet, a auzit bine ca el mentiona strada Saint-Jacques, dar n-a retinut numarul. en An unknown person had been with him that morning, and made an appointment with him in the Rue Saint-Jacques; unfortunately, the general's valet, who was dressing his hair at the moment when the stranger entered, heard the street mentioned, but did not catch the number." fr Un homme inconnu était venu le chercher le matin même et lui avait donné rendez-vous rue Saint-Jacques ; malheureusement le valet de chambre du général, qui le coiffait au moment où cet inconnu a été introduit dans le cabinet, a bien entendu qu’il désignait la rue Saint-Jacques, mais n’a pas retenu le numéro. de Ein unbekannter Mann hatte ihn am Morgen aufgesucht und sich mit ihm in der Rue Saint-Jacques verabredet. Zum Unglück hat der Kammerdiener, der den General in dem Augenblick frisierte, als jener Unbekannte in das Kabinett trat, wohl verstanden, daß er die Rue Saint- Jacques nannte, aber nicht auch die Hausnummer behalten.« it Un uomo sconosciuto era stato nella stessa mattina a cercarlo in casa sua, e gli aveva dato appuntamento in rue Saint- Jacques. Per disgrazia il cameriere che lo pedinava al momento in cui questo sconosciuto era stato introdotto nel salotto, ha bene inteso nominare rue Saint-Jacques, ma non si è ricordato bene il numero." es Un hombre desconocido le fue a buscar aquella misma mañana, citándole en la calle de Santiago: desgraciadamente el ayuda de cámara del general, que le estaba peinando al entrar el desconocido en el gabinete, aunque recuerda bien que la calle era la de Santiago, no se acuerda del número de la casa. pt Nessa mesma manhã fora procurado por um homem desconhecido que lhe marcara encontro na Rua Saint-Jacques. Infelizmente, o criado de quarto do general, que o penteava no momento em que o desconhecido foi introduzido no gabinete, ouviu-o perfeitamente indicar a Rua Saint-Jacques, mas não fixou o número. ------------------- ro Pe masura ce ministrul politiei dadea regelui Ludovic al XVIII-lea aceste informatii, Villefort, care parea suspendat de buzele lui, rosea si palea. Regele se întoarse spre el. en As the police minister related this to the king, Villefort, who looked as if his very life hung on the speaker's lips, turned alternately red and pale. The king looked towards him. fr À mesure que le ministre de la police donnait au roi Louis XVIII ces renseignements, Villefort, qui semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, rougissait et pâlissait. Le roi se retourna de son côté. de Während der Polizeiminister dem König diese Mitteilungen machte, schien Villefort an seinen Lippen zu hängen. Er errötete und erblaßte abwechselnd. Der König wandte sich zu ihm: it A misura che il Ministro di polizia dava al Re queste informazioni Villefort, che sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra, arrossiva e impallidiva. Il Re si voltò a lui: es A medida que el ministro daba estos pormenores al rey, Villefort, como pendiente de sus labios, mudaba instantáneamente de color. El monarca se volvió hacia él. pt À medida que o ministro da Polícia dava ao rei Luís XVIII estas informações, Villefort, que parecia suspenso dos seus lábios, corava e empalidecia. O rei virou-se para ele. ------------------- ro — Dumneata nu esti de parere cu mine, domnule de Villefort, ca generalul Quesnel, despre care se putea crede ca e atasat uzurpatorului, dar care, în realitate, era cu totul de partea mea, a pierit victima unei capcane bonapartiste? en "Do you not think with me, M. de Villefort, that General Quesnel, whom they believed attached to the usurper, but who was really entirely devoted to me, has perished the victim of a Bonapartist ambush?" fr — N’est-ce pas votre avis comme c’est le mien, monsieur de Villefort, que le général Quesnel, que l’on pouvait croire attaché à l’usurpateur, mais qui, réellement, était tout entier à moi, a péri victime d’un guet-apens bonapartiste ? de »Nicht wahr, Herr von Villefort, Sie sind gleich mir der Meinung, daß der General Quesnel, den man für einen Anhänger des Usurpators halten konnte, der aber in der Tat ganz mir ergeben war, als Opfer eines bonapartistischen Anschlags fiel?« it "Non pensate al pari di me, signor Villefort, che il generale Epinay, che si faceva credere del partito dell'usurpatore, ma che realmente era tutto a me devoto, sia perito vittima di un'insidia bonapartista?" es -¿No suponéis como yo, señor de Villefort, que el general, a quien se tenía justamente por adicto al usurpador, pero que en el fondo era todo mío, haya muerto víctima de una venganza bonapartista? pt - Não lhe parece, como a mim, Sr. de Villefort, que o general Quesnel, que se poderia crer ligado ao usurpador, mas que na realidade me pertencia de corpo e alma, foi vítima de uma cilada bonapartista? ------------------- ro — Este posibil, sire, raspunse Villefort. Dar mai mult decât atât nu se stie? — Suntem pe urmele omului care i-a dat întâlnire. — Pe urmele lui? repeta Villefort. en "It is probable, sire," replied Villefort. "But is this all that is known?" "They are on the track of the man who appointed the meeting with him." "On his track?" said Villefort. fr — C’est probable, sire, répondit Villefort ; mais ne sait-on rien de plus ? — On est sur les traces de l’homme qui avait donné le rendez-vous. — On est sur ses traces ? répéta Villefort. de »Es ist wahrscheinlich, Sire!« entgegnete Villefort. »Aber weiß man weiter nichts?« »Man ist dem Mann auf der Spur, der die Zusammenkunft veranlaßt hat.« »Man ist ihm auf der Spur …?« wiederholte Villefort. it "É probabile, Sire" rispose Villefort. "Ma non se ne sa altro?" "Si sta sulle sue tracce?" chiese il Re. es -Es probable, señor -respondió Villefort-; pero ¿no se conocen más detalles? -Hemos dado con el hombre de la cita, y se le sigue la pista. -¡Se le sigue la pista! -repitió el sustituto. pt - É provável, sire - respondeu Villefort. - Mas não se sabe mais nada? - Estamos na pista do homem que marcou o encontro. - Na sua pista? - repetiu Villefort. ------------------- ro — Da, servitorul i-a dat semnalmentele. Un barbat între 50-51 de ani, brun, cu ochii negri acoperiti de sprâncene groase si purtând mustati. Era îmbracat cu o redingota albastra si avea la butoniera o rozeta de ofiter al Legiunii de Onoare. en "Yes, the servant has given his description. He is a man of from fifty to fifty-two years of age, dark, with black eyes covered with shaggy eyebrows, and a thick mustache. He was dressed in a blue frock-coat, buttoned up to the chin, and wore at his button-hole the rosette of an officer of the Legion of Honor. fr — Oui, le domestique a donné son signalement : c’est un homme de cinquante à cinquante-deux ans, brun, avec des yeux noirs couverts d’épais sourcils, et portant moustaches ; il était vêtu d’une redingote bleue, et portait à sa boutonnière une rosette d’officier de la Légion d’honneur. de »Ja, der Bediente hat seine Beschreibung gegeben: es ist ein Mann von fünfzig bis fünfundfünfzig Jahren, von bräunlicher Gesichtsfarbe, mit schwarzen Augen, dicken Brauen und schwarzem Backenbart; er trug einen blauen zugeknöpften Überrock und in seinem Knopfloch die Rosette eines Offiziers der Ehrenlegion. it "Sì, il cameriere ne ha dati i connotati. É un uomo dai cinquanta ai cinquantadue anni, bruno, cogli occhi neri coperti da folte sopracciglia, porta le basette, veste con un soprabito turchino abbottonato, ed ha sulla bottoniera il nastro di ufficiale della Legion d'Onore. es -Sí; el ayuda de cámara dio sus señas. Es un hombre de cincuenta a cincuenta y dos años; moreno, ojos negros, cejas espesas y bigote. Lleva un levitón azul abotonado, y en un ojal la insignia de oficial de la Legión de Honor. pt - Sim. O criado deu os seus sinais. E um homem de cinquenta a cinquenta e dois anos, moreno, de olhos negros cobertos de sobrancelhas espessas e bigode. Envergava sobrecasaca azul e usava na lapela uma roseta de oficial da Legião de Honra. ------------------- ro Ieri a fost urmarit un individ ale carui semnalmente raspund exact celor pe care le-am mentionat dar s-a pierdut la coltul strazii Jussienne si al strazii Coq-Héron. Villefort se sprijini de spatarul unui jilt; caci, pe masura ce ministrul politiei vorbea, el simtea cum pamântul îi fuge de sub picioare. Când vazu însa ca necunoscutul a scapat de urmarirea agentului, respira. en Yesterday a person exactly corresponding with this description was followed, but he was lost sight of at the corner of the Rue de la Jussienne and the Rue Coq-Heron." Villefort leaned on the back of an arm-chair, for as the minister of police went on speaking he felt his legs bend under him; but when he learned that the unknown had escaped the vigilance of the agent who followed him, he breathed again. fr Hier on a suivi un individu dont le signalement répond exactement à celui que je viens de dire, et on l’a perdu au coin de la rue de la Jussienne et de la rue Coq-Héron. Villefort s’était appuyé au dossier d’un fauteuil ; car à mesure que le ministre de la police parlait, il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui ; mais lorsqu’il vit que l’inconnu avait échappé aux recherches de l’agent qui le suivait, il respira. de Gestern traf man einen Menschen, dessen Aussehen genau mit der Beschreibung übereinstimmt, doch verlor man ihn wieder an der Ecke der Rue de la Jussienne und der Rue Coq-Héron.« Villefort hatte sich auf eine Stuhllehne gestützt, denn während der Polizeiminister sprach, fühlte er seine Beine unter sich erlahmen; als er aber hörte, daß der Unbekannte den Nachstellungen entschlüpft war, erholte er sich wieder. it Ieri fu seguito un individuo i cui connotati corrispondono perfettamente a quelli che ho detto, ma è stato perduto di vista all'angolo di rue Juspine con rue Héron." Villefort si era appoggiato allo schienale di una sedia, poiché, a misura che il Ministro di polizia parlava, sentiva le sue gambe venirgli meno; ma quando sentì che lo sconosciuto era sfuggito alle ricerche dell'agente che lo seguiva, respirò. es Ayer la policía siguió a un individuo exactamente igual en todo a ese sujeto; pero le perdió de vista en la esquina de la calle de Coq-Heron. Villefort tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de un sillón, porque a medida que el ministro hablaba, negábanse sus piernas a sostenerle; pero cuando supo que el desconocido había escapado al agente que le seguía, respiró a sus anchas. pt Ontem seguiu-se um indivíduo cujos sinais correspondiam exatamente aos que acabo de dar, mas desapareceu à esquina da Rua da Jussienne com a do Coq-Héron. Villefort apoiara-se nas costas de uma poltrona. Porque à medida que o ministro da Polícia falava sentia as pernas faltarem-lhe debaixo do corpo. Mas quando viu que o homem escapara à perseguição do agente que o seguia, respirou. ------------------- ro — Domnule, îl vei cauta pe omul acesta, spuse regele ministrului politiei. Caci, daca asa cum totul ma îndreptateste sa cred, generalul Quesnel, care ne-ar fi fost atât de folositor în momentul acesta, a cazut victima unei crime, bonapartista sau nu, vreau ca asasinii lui sa fie crunt pedepsiti. en "Continue to seek for this man, sir," said the king to the minister of police; "for if, as I am all but convinced, General Quesnel, who would have been so useful to us at this moment, has been murdered, his assassins, Bonapartists or not, shall be cruelly punished." fr — Vous chercherez cet homme, Monsieur, dit le roi au ministre de la police ; car si, comme tout me porte à le croire, le général Quesnel, qui nous eût été si utile en ce moment, a été victime d’un meurtre, bonapartistes ou non, je veux que ses assassins soient cruellement punis. de »Lassen Sie diesen Menschen suchen, mein Herr!« befahl der König dem Polizeiminister. »Denn wenn der General Quesnel, der uns in diesem Augenblick so nützlich gewesen wäre, das Opfer eines Meuchelmordes wurde, wie ich zu glauben geneigt bin, so will ich, daß die Täter, sie mögen Bonapartisten sein oder nicht, hart bestraft werden.« it "Voi farete tutte le ricerche possibili di quest'uomo" disse il Re al Ministro di polizia, "perché, se come ogni cosa fa credere, il generale Epinay, che in questo momento ci sarebbe stato tanto utile, è caduto vittima di un assassinio, bonapartista o no, voglio che i suoi assassini siano crudelmente puniti." es -Buscad a ese hombre, caballero -dijo el rey al ministro de policía-, porque si es verdad, como todo hace suponer, que el general Quesnel que tan útil nos hubiera sido en estas circunstancias, ha caído bajo el puñal de un asesino, bonapartistas o no, quiero que los criminales sean castigados como se merecen. pt - Procure esse homem, senhor - disse o rei ao ministro da Polícia. - Porque se, como tudo me leva a crer, o general Quesnel, que nos seria tão útil neste momento, foi vítima de um assassino, bonapartista ou não, quero que os seus assassinos sejam cruelmente punidos. ------------------- ro Villefort avu nevoie de tot sângele rece pentru a nu trada groaza inspirata de recomandarea regelui. — Lucru ciudat, continua regele cu o miscare de ciuda, politia crede ca a spus totul atunci când a spus a fost savârsita o crima, si ca a facut totul când a adaugat: suntem pe urma vinovatilor. en It required all Villefort's coolness not to betray the terror with which this declaration of the king inspired him. "How strange," continued the king, with some asperity; "the police think that they have disposed of the whole matter when they say, `A murder has been committed,' and especially so when they can add, `And we are on the track of the guilty persons.'" fr Villefort eut besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne point trahir la terreur que lui inspirait cette recommandation du roi. — Chose étrange ! continua le roi avec un mouvement d’humeur, la police croit avoir tout dit lorsqu’elle a dit : un meurtre a été commis, et tout fait lorsqu’elle a ajouté : on est sur la trace des coupables. de Villefort hatte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung vonnöten, um den Schrecken nicht zu verraten, den ihm dieser Auftrag des Königs an den Polizeichef einflößte. »Es ist seltsam«, fuhr der König übelgelaunt fort, »die Polizei glaubt, alles gesagt zu haben, wenn sie berichtet: ›Ein Mord ist begangen worden‹, und alles getan zu haben, wenn sie beifügt: ›Man ist dem Schuldigen auf der Spur.‹« it Villefort ebbe bisogno di tutto il suo sangue freddo per non tradire il terrore che gli veniva ispirato da questa raccomandazione del Re. "Cosa strana" continuò il Re, con buonumore, "la polizia crede di aver detto tutto quando ha detto: "É stata commessa un'uccisione", e tutto fatto quando soggiunge: "Si è sulle tracce dei colpevoli"." es Villefort necesitó de toda su sangre fría para no dejar traslucir los terrores que le inspiraban estas palabras del rey. -¡Cosa extraña! -prosiguió el rey, como bromeando-; la policía cree haberlo dicho todo cuando dice: se ha cometido un asesinato; y haberlo hecho todo cuando añade: he encontrado la pista de los culpables. pt Villefort necessitou de todo o seu sangue-frio para não deixar transparecer o terror que lhe inspirava a recomendação do rei. - Coisa estranha! - continuou o monarca com um gesto de humor. - A Polícia julga ter dito tudo quando diz: “Cometeu-se um assassínio." E tudo ter feito quando acrescenta: “Estamos na pista dos culpados." ------------------- ro — Sire, nadajduiesc ca, cel putin în privinta aceasta, Maiestatea voastra va fi satisfacuta. — Bine, vom vedea. Nu te mai retin, baroane. Domnule de Villefort, desigur ca esti obosit de calatoria lunga pe care ai facut-o. Du-te de te odihneste. Ai tras fara îndoiala la parintele dumitale? O pânza de lumina trecu peste ochii lui Villefort. en "Sire, your majesty will, I trust, be amply satisfied on this point at least." "We shall see. I will no longer detain you, M. de Villefort, for you must be fatigued after so long a journey; go and rest. Of course you stopped at your father's?" A feeling of faintness came over Villefort. fr — Sire, Votre Majesté, sur ce point du moins, sera satisfaite, je l’espère. — C’est bien, nous verrons ; je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, baron ; monsieur de Villefort, vous devez être fatigué de ce long voyage, allez vous reposer. Vous êtes sans doute descendu chez votre père ? Un éblouissement passa sur les yeux de Villefort. de »Sire, in diesem Punkte, hoffe ich, werden Eure Majestät befriedigt werden.« »Gut, wir wollen sehen. Ich halte Sie nicht länger auf, Baron! Herr von Villefort, Sie müssen von der langen Reise erschöpft sein, pflegen Sie der Ruhe. Sie sind gewiß bei Ihrem Vater abgestiegen? « Villefort fühlte einen leichten Schwindelanfall. it "Sire, Vostra Maestà, io spero, su questo punto almeno, sarà soddisfatta." "Va bene, vedremo. Io non vi trattengo di più, barone. Signor Villefort, voi dovete essere stanco di questo lungo viaggio, andate a riposarvi. Senza dubbio avrete preso alloggio da vostro padre?" Un lampo passò innanzi agli occhi di Villefort. es -Señor, confío en que Vuestra Majestad quede completamente satisfecho esta vez. -Ya veremos. No quiero deteneros más, barón; iréis a descansar, señor de Villefort, que debéis hallaros muy fatigado del viaje. ¿Os alojáis en casa de vuestro padre? Villefort se turbó visiblemente. pt - Sire, pelo menos nesse caso Vossa Majestade ficará satisfeito, assim espero. - Veremos. Não o retenho mais tempo, barão. Sr. de Villefort, deve estar cansado dessa longa viagem; vá descansar. Instalou-se com certeza em casa de seu pai? Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Villefort. ------------------- ro — Nu, sire, spuse el. Am tras la hotelul Madrid din strada Tournon. — Dar l-ai vazut? — Sire, am cautat sa fiu adus întâi la domnul duce de Blacas. — Dar îl vei vedea, îmi închipui. — Nu cred, Sire. en "No, sire," he replied, "I alighted at the Hotel de Madrid, in the Rue de Tournon." "But you have seen him?" "Sire, I went straight to the Duc de Blacas." "But you will see him, then?" "I think not, sire." fr — Non, sire, dit-il, je suis descendu hôtel de Madrid, rue de Tournon. — Mais vous l’avez vu ? — Sire, je me suis fait tout d’abord conduire chez M. le duc de Blacas. — Mais vous le verrez, du moins ? — Je ne le pense pas, sire. de »Nein, Sire«, antwortete er, »ich bin im Hotel Madrid, Rue de Tournon, abgestiegen.« »Aber Sie haben Herrn Noirtier gesehen?« »Sire, ich ließ mich sogleich zu dem Herrn Grafen von Blacas führen.« »Sie werden ihn doch wenigstens besuchen?« »Ich denke nicht, Sire!« it "No, Sire" diss'egli, "sono sceso all'albergo Madrid, rue Tournon." "Ma avete veduto il signor Noirtier?" "Io mi sono fatto condurre sull'istante presso il Conte de Blacas." "Ma voi lo vedrete almeno?" "Non lo penso, Sire." es -No, señor -dijo-. Me hospedo en el hotel de Madrid, situado en la calle de Tournon. -Pero supongo que le habréis visto. -Señor, en cuanto llegué fui a buscar al conde de Blacas. -Pero ¿le veréis? -Ni siquiera trataré de hacerlo. pt - Não, sire - respondeu. - Hospedei-me no Hotel de Madrid, na Rua de Tournon. - Mas viu-o? - Sire, a primeira coisa que fiz foi dirigir-me a casa do Sr. Duque de Blacas. - Mas o verá, ao menos? - Não acredito, sire. ------------------- ro — A, adevarat, spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea, zâmbind în asa fel încât sa arate ca repetatele-i întrebari nu au fost facute fara intentie. Uitam ca dumneata esti în conflict cu domnul Noirtier si ca acesta este un nou sacrificiu facut cauzei regale pentru care trebuie sa te despagubesc. en "Ah, I forgot," said Louis, smiling in a manner which proved that all these questions were not made without a motive; "I forgot you and M. Noirtier are not on the best terms possible, and that is another sacrifice made to the royal cause, and for which you should be recompensed." fr — Ah ! c’est juste, dit Louis XVIII en souriant de manière à prouver que toutes ces questions réitérées n’avaient pas été faites sans intention, j’oubliais que vous êtes en froid avec M. Noirtier, et que c’est un nouveau sacrifice fait à la cause royale et dont il faut que je vous dédommage. de »Ja, richtig«, versetzte Ludwig XVIII., auf eine Art lächelnd, welche bewies, daß er diese Fragen nicht ohne Absicht getan hatte, »ich habe vergessen, daß Sie mit Herrn Noirtier auf gespanntem Fuße stehen und daß das ein neues Opfer ist, welches Sie der königlichen Sache bringen und wofür ich Sie schadlos halten muß.« it "Ah, è giusto" disse Luigi Diciottesimo sorridendo, in modo da provare che tutte queste reiterate domande non erano state fatte senza un perché. "Dimenticavo che voi siete freddo col signor Noirtier, e siccome questo è un nuovo sacrificio che fate alla causa reale, fa d'uopo ch'io vi compensi." es -¡Ah!, es justo -dijo el rey sonriéndose como para probar que todas sus preguntas encerraban intención-; olvidábame de que estáis algo reñido con el señor Noirtier, nuevo sacrificio a la causa real, que debo recompensaros. pt - Ah, é justo! - exclamou Luís XVIII, sorrindo de maneira que demonstrava que todas estas perguntas reiteradas não tinham sido feitas sem intenção. - Esquecia-me de que o senhor não está de boas relações com o Sr. Noirtier. Tratase de um novo sacrifício feito à causa monárquica de que devo recompensá-lo. ------------------- ro — Sire, bunatatea pe care mi-o arata Maiestatea voastra e o recompensa care depaseste asa de mult toate ambitiile mele, încât nu mai am ce sa cer regelui. — N-are a face, domnule, nu te vom uita, fii sigur; pâna una alta (regele desprinse crucea Legiunii de onoare pe care o purta de obicei pe haina sa albastra, lânga crucea Sfântului Ludovic, deasupra placii ordinului Carmel si Saint-Lazare si, dând-o lui Villefort), pâna una alta, spuse el, ia crucea aceasta. en "Sire, the kindness your majesty deigns to evince towards me is a recompense which so far surpasses my utmost ambition that I have nothing more to ask for." "Never mind, sir, we will not forget you; make your mind easy. In the meanwhile" (the king here detached the cross of the Legion of Honor which he usually wore over his blue coat, near the cross of St. Louis, above the order of Notre-Dame-du-Mont-Carmel and St. Lazare, and gave it to Villefort) — "in the meanwhile take this cross." fr — Sire, la bonté que me témoigne votre Majesté est une récompense qui dépasse de si loin toutes mes ambitions, que je n’ai rien à demander de plus au roi. — N’importe, Monsieur, et nous ne vous oublierons pas, soyez tranquille ; en attendant (le roi détacha la croix de la Légion d’honneur qu’il portait d’ordinaire sur son habit bleu, près de la croix de Saint-Louis, au-dessus de la plaque de l’ordre de Notre-Dame du mont Carmel et de Saint-Lazare, et la donnant à Villefort), en attendant, dit-il, prenez toujours cette croix. de »Sire, die Gnade, die mir Eure Majestät erzeigen, ist eine Belohnung, die alle meine Wünsche so sehr übersteigt, daß ich den König um nichts mehr zu bitten habe.« »Gleichviel, mein Herr, wir werden Ihrer nicht vergessen, seien Sie darüber beruhigt. Unterdessen« – der König löste das Kreuz der Ehrenlegion von seinem Rock und reichte es Villefort – »nehmen Sie dieses Kreuz.« it "Sire, la bontà che mi dimostra la Maestà Vostra è una ricompensa che sorpassa tanto i miei desideri, che non mi resta più nulla da chiedere al Re." "Non importa, signore, noi non vi dimenticheremo, state tranquillo." E così dicendo il Re staccò la croce della Legione d'Onore che portava d'ordinario sul suo abito vicino alla croce di San Luigi e la diede a Villefort. "Nel frattempo" disse, "portate sempre questa croce." es -La bondad con que me trata Vuestra Majestad es ya recompensa tan sobre todos mis desos, que nada más tengo que pedir al rey. -No importa, caballero, os tendremos presente, descuidad: entretanto, esta cruz... Y quitándose el rey la cruz de la Legión de Honor que solía llevar en el pecho cerca de la cruz de San Luis, y por encima de las placas de la orden de Nuestra Señora del Monte Carmelo y de San Lázaro, se la dio a Villefort, que repuso: pt - Sire, a bondade que Vossa Majestade me testemunha é recompensa que ultrapassa tanto todas as minhas ambições que não tenho mais nada a pedir ao rei. - Não importa, senhor, e não o esqueceremos, esteja tranquilo. Entretanto - o rei tirou a cruz da Legião de Honra que usava habitualmente na casaca azul, junto da cruz de S. Luís e por cima da placa da Ordem de Nossa Senhora do Monte Carmelo e de S. Lázaro e entregou-a a Villefort --, entretanto tome esta cruz. ------------------- ro — Sire, glasui Villefort, Maiestatea voastra se înseala, crucea aceasta este de ofiter. — Ia-o asa cum e, domnule, îi spuse Ludovic al XVIII-lea. N-am vreme sa cer alta, Blacas vei avea grija sa fie eliberat brevetul domnului de Villefort. Ochii lui Villefort se umezira cu o lacrima de bucurie orgolioasa. Lua crucea si o saruta. en "Sire," said Villefort, "your majesty mistakes; this is an officer's cross." "Ma foi," said Louis XVIII., "take it, such as it is, for I have not the time to procure you another. Blacas, let it be your care to see that the brevet is made out and sent to M. de Villefort." Villefort's eyes were filled with tears of joy and pride; he took the cross and kissed it. fr — Sire, dit Villefort, Votre Majesté se trompe, cette croix est celle d’officier. — Ma foi, Monsieur, dit Louis XVIII, prenez-la telle qu’elle est ; je n’ai pas le temps d’en faire demander une autre. Blacas, vous veillerez à ce que le brevet soit délivré à M. de Villefort. Les yeux de Villefort se mouillèrent d’une larme d’orgueilleuse joie ; il prit la croix et la baisa. de »Sire«, sagte Villefort, »Eure Majestät irren sich, dieses Kreuz ist das eines Offiziers.« »Meiner Treu, Herr«, erwiderte Ludwig XVIII., »nehmen Sie es nur, wie es ist; ich habe nicht mehr Zeit, ein anderes zu verlangen. Blacas, Sie sorgen dafür, daß Villefort das Diplom ausgestellt wird.« Villefort nahm das Kreuz und küßte es. it "Sire" disse Villefort, "Vostra Maestà s'inganna, questa croce è quella di ufficiale." "In fede mia, signore" disse il Re, "prendetela tale quale è, io non ho il tempo di farne richiedere un'altra. De Blacas, voi sorveglierete affinché sia spedito il brevetto a Villefort." Gli occhi di Villefort si bagnarono di una orgogliosa gioia, egli prese la croce e la baciò. es -Señor, Vuestra Majestad se equivoca: esta cruz es de oficial. -Tomadla, a fe mía, sea la que fuere -dijo el rey-, que no tengo tiempo para pedir otra. Blacas, haced que extiendan el diploma al señor de Villefort. Los ojos de éste se humedecieron con una lágrima de orgullosa alegría; tomó la cruz y la besó. pt - Sire - observou Villefort --, Vossa Majestade engana-se, essa cruz é a de oficial. - É verdade, senhor - disse Luís XVIII --, mas mesmo assim aceite-a. Não tenho tempo para mandar vir outra. Blacas, não se esqueça de providenciar para que seja passado o alvará ao Sr. de Villefort. Os olhos de Villefort cobriram-se de lágrimas de orgulhosa alegria. Pegou na cruz e beijou-a. ------------------- ro — Si acum, întreba el, care sunt ordinele pe care Maiestatea voastra îmi face onoarea de a mi le da? — Odihneste-te atât cât simti nevoie si gândeste-te ca, neputându-ma servi la Paris, poti sa-mi fii la Marsilia de cel mai mare folos. — Sire, raspunse Villefort înclinându-se, într-o ora am parasit Parisul. en "And now," he said, "may I inquire what are the orders with which your majesty deigns to honor me?" "Take what rest you require, and remember that if you are not able to serve me here in Paris, you may be of the greatest service to me at Marseilles." "Sire," replied Villefort, bowing, "in an hour I shall have quitted Paris." fr — Et maintenant, demanda-t-il, quels sont les ordres que me fait l’honneur de me donner Votre Majesté ? — Prenez le repos qui vous est nécessaire et songez que, sans force à Paris pour me servir, vous pouvez m’être à Marseille de la plus grande utilité. — Sire, répondit Villefort en s’inclinant, dans une heure j’aurai quitté Paris. de »Und nun«, fragte er, »mit welchen Befehlen werden mich Eure Majestät zu beehren geruhen?« »Pflegen Sie der Ruhe, die Sie brauchen, und bedenken Sie, daß Sie mir in Paris nichts nützen, aber in Marseille die wertvollsten Dienste leisten können.« »Sire«, entgegnete Villefort mit einer Verbeugung, »in einer Stunde werde ich Paris verlassen haben.« it "Ora quali sono gli ordini che mi fa l'onore di darmi la Maestà Vostra?" "Prendete il riposo che vi è necessario, e pensate che se non potete giovarmi a Parigi, tuttavia potrete essermi di grandissima utilità a Marsiglia." "Sire" rispose Villefort inchinandosi, "fra un'ora sarò partito da Parigi." es -¿Qué órdenes -dijo- tiene Vuestra Majestad que darme en este momento? -Descansad el tiempo que os haga falta, y tened presente que si en París no podéis servirme en nada, en Marsella puede ser muy al contrario. -Señor -respondió inclinándose Villefort-, dentro de una hora habré salido de París. pt - E agora - perguntou - quais são as ordens que me faz a honra de me dar Vossa Majestade? - Descanse o tempo que precisar e lembre-se de que sem força em Paris para me servir me poderá ser da maior utilidade em Marselha. - Sire - respondeu Villefort inclinando-se --, deixarei Paris dentro de uma hora. ------------------- ro — Du-te domnule, spuse regele, iar daca te voi uita (memoria regilor e scurta) nu te teme sa-mi readuci aminte... Domnule baron, da ordin sa fie chemat ministrul de razboi. Ramâi, Blacas. — Domnule, îi spuse ministrul politiei lui Villefort, iesind de la Tuileries, ai intrat pe poarta principala si cariera dumitale este asigurata. en "Go, sir," said the king; "and should I forget you (kings' memories are short), do not be afraid to bring yourself to my recollection. Baron, send for the minister of war. Blacas, remain." "Ah, sir," said the minister of police to Villefort, as they left the Tuileries, "you entered by luck's door — your fortune is made." fr — Allez, Monsieur, dit le roi, et si je vous oubliais (la mémoire des rois est courte), ne craignez pas de vous rappeler à mon souvenir… Monsieur le baron, donnez l’ordre qu’on aille chercher le ministre de la guerre. Blacas, restez. — Ah ! Monsieur, dit le ministre de la police à Villefort en sortant des Tuileries, vous entrez par la bonne porte et votre fortune est faite. de »Gehen Sie, mein Herr«, sprach der König, »und sollte ich Sie vergessen – das Gedächtnis der Könige ist kurz –, so scheuen Sie sich ja nicht, mich daran zu erinnern. Herr Baron, geben Sie Befehl, daß man den Kriegsminister rufe. Blacas, Sie bleiben.« »Ach, mein Herr«, sagte der Polizeiminister zu Villefort, als sie die Tuilerien verließen, »Sie fangen gut an, Ihr Glück wird bald gemacht sein.« it "Andate" disse il Re, "e se un giorno vi dimenticassi, non abbiate alcun riguardo a richiamarvi al mio pensiero... Signor barone, date ordine perché si vada a cercare il Ministro della guerra." "Ah, signore" disse il Ministro di polizia a Villefort, uscendo dalle Tuileries, "voi entrate per la porta buona, la vostra fortuna è fatta!" es -Marchad, caballero -dijo el rey-, y si yo os olvidase, que los reyes son desmemoriados, no temáis el hacer por recordaros... Señor barón, ordenad que busquen al ministro de la Guerra. Blacas, quedaos. -¡Ah, señor! -dijo al magistrado el ministro de policía, cuando salieron de palacio-. ¡Entráis con buen pie: vuestra fortuna es cosa hecha! pt - Vá, senhor - disse o rei --, e se o esquecer (a memória dos reis é curta) não receie fazer-se-me lembrado... Sr. Barão, mande procurar o ministro da Guerra. Blacas, fique. - Ah, senhor - disse o ministro da Polícia a Villefort à saída das Tulherias --, entrou com o pé direito, tem a sua fortuna feita! ------------------- ro "Va fi ea lunga oare?" murmura Villefort, salutându-l pe ministrul a carui cariera era sfârsita si cautând din ochi o trasura sa se întoarca acasa. O trasura trecea pe chei. Villefort îi facu un semn, trasura se apropie; Villefort îsi dadu adresa si se arunca în fundul trasurii lasându-se în voia viselor sale ambitioase. en "Will it be long first?" muttered Villefort, saluting the minister, whose career was ended, and looking about him for a hackney-coach. One passed at the moment, which he hailed; he gave his address to the driver, and springing in, threw himself on the seat, and gave loose to dreams of ambition. fr — Sera-t-elle longue ? murmura Villefort en saluant le ministre dont la carrière était finie, et en cherchant des yeux une voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Un fiacre passait sur le quai, Villefort lui fit un signe, le fiacre s’approcha ; Villefort donna son adresse et se jeta dans le fond de la voiture, se laissant aller à ses rêves d’ambition. de Wird es auch von Dauer sein? fragte sich Villefort, indem er sich von dem Minister, dessen Laufbahn zu Ende war, verabschiedete und mit den Augen einen Wagen suchte, um nach Hause zu fahren. it "Durerà a lungo?" mormorò Villefort, salutando il ministro, la cui carriera era finita, e cercando cogli occhi una carrozza per ritornare all albergo. Una vettura passava sulla strada, Villefort vi si gettò dentro, lasciandosi trasportare dai suoi sogni d'ambizione. es -¿Durará mucho? -murmuró el magistrado saludando al ministro, cuya fortuna se deshacía, y buscando con los ojos un coche para volver a su casa. A una seña de Villefort se acercó un fiacre, a cuyo conductor dio las señas de su casa, lanzándose al fondo en seguida, donde se entregó a sus sueños ambiciosos. pt - Por muito tempo? - murmurou Villefort, despedindo-se do ministro, cuja carreira terminara, e procurando com a vista uma carruagem para regressar a casa. Passava um fiacre no cais. Villefort fez-lhe sinal e o fiacre aproximou-se. Villefort deu o seu endereço, atirou-se para o fundo da carruagem e deu largas aos seus sonhos de ambição. ------------------- ro Peste zece minute, Villefort se afla la hotel; porunci sa-i fie pregatiti caii peste doua ore si sa i se serveasca dejunul. Tocmai se aseza la masa, când soneria rasuna sub o mâna viguroasa: valetul se duse sa deschida, iar Villefort auzi un glas care-i pronunta numele. en Ten minutes afterwards Villefort reached his hotel, ordered horses to be ready in two hours, and asked to have his breakfast brought to him. He was about to begin his repast when the sound of the bell rang sharp and loud. The valet opened the door, and Villefort heard some one speak his name. fr Dix minutes après, Villefort était rentré chez lui ; il commanda ses chevaux pour dans deux heures, et ordonna qu’on lui servît à déjeuner. Il allait se mettre à table lorsque le timbre de la sonnette retentit sous une main franche et ferme : le valet de chambre alla ouvrir, et Villefort entendit une voix qui prononçait son nom. de Zehn Minuten darauf war Villefort in seiner Wohnung. Er bestellte seine Pferde für zwei Stunden später und ließ sich sein Frühstück bringen. Als er sich eben zu Tisch setzen wollte, ertönte die Glocke, von einer festen Hand gezogen. Der Kammerdiener ging hinaus, um aufzumachen, und Villefort hörte eine Stimme, die seinen Namen nannte. it Dieci minuti dopo Villefort era rientrato all'albergo. Dispose che i cavalli da posta fossero in ordine dopo due ore e frattanto gli si servisse la colazione. Stava per mettersi a tavola, quando il suono del campanello vibrò agitato da una mano franca e ferma. Il cameriere andò ad aprire, e Villefort intese pronunciare il suo nome. es Diez minutos más tarde, el magistrado estaba ya en su casa, y mandó a par que le sirviesen el almuerzo y que preparasen los caballos para dentro de dos horas. Iba ya a sentarse a la mesa, cuando sonó fuertemente la campanilla, como agitada por una mano vigorosa. El ayuda de cámara fue a abrir, y Villefort pudo oír que pronunciaban su nombre. pt Dez minutos depois estava em casa. Mandou preparar os cavalos para dali a duas horas e ordenou que lhe servissem o café da manhã. Ia sentar-se à mesa quando a campainha da porta da rua tocou, acionada por uma mão franca e firme. O criado de quarto foi abrir e Villefort ouviu uma voz pronunciar o seu nome. ------------------- ro — Cine o fi aflat ca sunt aici? se întreba tânarul. În momentul acela, valetul reintra. — Ei, ce e? întreba Villefort. Cine a sunat?. Cine ma cauta? — Un strain care nu vrea sa-si spuna numele. en "Who could know that I was here already?" said the young man. The valet entered. "Well," said Villefort, "what is it? — Who rang? — Who asked for me?" "A stranger who will not send in his name." fr — Qui peut déjà savoir que je suis ici ? se demanda le jeune homme. En ce moment le valet de chambre rentra. — Eh bien ! dit Villefort, qu’y a-t-il donc ? qui a sonné ? qui me demande ? — Un étranger qui ne veut pas dire son nom. de Wer kann es denn schon wissen, daß ich hier bin? fragte sich der junge Mann. In diesem Augenblick kehrte der Kammerdiener zurück. »Nun«, fragte Villefort, »was gibt es denn? – Wer hat geläutet? Wer fragt nach mir?« »Ein Fremder, der seinen Namen nicht nennen will.« it "Chi può già sapere ch'io sono qui?" si domandava il giovane. In quel mentre entrava il cameriere. "Ebbene?" disse Villefort. "Che c'è? Chi ha suonato? Chi chiede di me?" "Uno straniero che non ha voluto dire il suo nome." es -¿Quién puede saber que estoy en París? -murmuró. En este momento entró el ayuda de cámara. -¿Y bien? -le dijo Villefort-. ¿Quién ha llamado? ¿Quién pregunta por mí? -Una persona que no quiere decir su nombre. pt “Quem poderá saber que estou aqui?", interrogou-se o jovem. Neste momento o criado de quarto voltou a entrar. - Então -- perguntou Villefort --, quem era? Quem tocou? Quem procura por mim? - Um desconhecido que não quer dizer o seu nome. ------------------- ro — Cum? Un strain care nu vrea sa-si spuna numele? Si ce pofteste de la mine strainul? — Vrea sa vorbeasca domnului. — Mie? — Da. — M-a numit? — Absolut. — Si cum arata strainul? en "A stranger who will not send in his name! What can he want with me?" "He wishes to speak to you." "To me?" "Yes." "Did he mention my name?" "Yes." "What sort of person is he?" fr — Comment ! un étranger qui ne veut pas dire son nom ? et que me veut cet étranger ? — Il veut parler à Monsieur. — À moi ? — Oui. — Il m’a nommé ? — Parfaitement. — Et quelle apparence a cet étranger ? de »Und wie sieht dieser Fremde aus?« it "E quali apparenze ha questo straniero?" es -¡Una persona que no quiere decir su nombre! ¿Y qué quiere? -Desea hablaros. -¿A mí? -Sí, señor. -¿Ha dado mis señas? ¿Sabe quién soy yo? -Indudablemente. -¿Qué trazas tiene? pt - Como! Um desconhecido que não quer dizer o seu nome? E o que quer esse desconhecido? - Falar com o senhor. - Comigo? - Sim. - Ele disse o meu nome? - Perfeitamente. - E que aparência tem esse desconhecido? ------------------- ro — Domnule, e un barbat cam de cincizeci de ani. — Scurt? Înalt? — Cam de talia domnului. — Brun sau blond? — Brun, foarte brun: par negru, ochi negri, sprâncene negre. — Si îmbracat, întreba repede Villefort, îmbracat în ce fel? en "Why, sir, a man of about fifty." "Short or tall?" "About your own height, sir." "Dark or fair?" "Dark, — very dark; with black eyes, black hair, black eyebrows." "And how dressed?" asked Villefort quickly. fr — Mais, Monsieur, c’est un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année. — Petit ? grand ? — De la taille de Monsieur à peu près. — Brun ou blond ? — Brun, très brun : des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, des sourcils noirs. — Et vêtu, demanda vivement Villefort, vêtu de quelle façon ? de »Es ist ein Mann von etwa fünfzig Jahren.« »Klein? Groß?« »Ungefähr von der Gestalt des gnädigen Herrn.« »Ist er blond oder dunkel?« »Er ist braun, hat schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, dicke Brauen und einen schwarzen Backenbart.« »Und wie ist er gekleidet?« fragte Villefort lebhaft. it "Ma... è un uomo di una cinquantina di anni." "Grande? piccolo?" "Press'a poco della vostra statura, signore, bruno, molto bruno, capelli neri, occhi neri, sopracciglia nere e basette nere." "Com'e vestito?" domandò agitato Villefort. es -Es un hombre de unos cincuenta años. -¿Alto? ¿Bajo? -De la estatura del señor, sobre poco más o menos. -¿Blanco o moreno? -Muy moreno; de cabellos, ojos y cejas negros. -¿Y cómo va vestido? -preguntó vivamente el magistrado. pt - Trata-se de um homem dos seus cinquenta anos. - Baixo? Alto? - Mais ou menos da altura do senhor. - Louro ou moreno? - Moreno, muito moreno: cabelo preto, olhos pretos, sobrancelhas pretas. - E vestido - perguntou vivamente Villefort --, vestido de que maneira? ------------------- ro — Cu o redingota albastra, încheiata de sus si pâna jos, decorat cu Legiunea de onoare. — El e, murmura Villefort, palind. en "In a blue frock-coat, buttoned up close, decorated with the Legion of Honor." "It is he!" said Villefort, turning pale. fr — D’une grande lévite bleue boutonnée du haut en bas ; décoré de la Légion d’honneur. — C’est lui, murmura Villefort en pâlissant. de »Er trägt einen großen blauen Überrock, zugeknöpft von oben bis unten, mit dem Kreuz der Ehrenlegion.« »Das ist er!« murmelte Villefort erblassend. Der Mann, von dem die Rede war, erschien in diesem Augenblick auf der Türschwelle. it "Con un gran soprabito turchino abbottonato dall'alto al basso, e fregiato della decorazione della Legion d'Onore." "É lui!" mormorò Villefort impallidendo. es -Un levitón azul, abotonado hasta arriba, con la roseta de la Legión de Honor. -¡Él es! -murmuró Villefort palideciendo. -¡Diantre! -dijo asomando en la puerta el hombre que hemos descrito ya dos veces-. ¡Diantre! ¡Qué conducta tan extraña! ¿Así hacen en Marsella esperar los hijos a sus padres en la antecámara? pt - Com uma grande sobrecasaca azul abotoada de alto a baixo e condecorado com a Legião de Honra. - é ele - murmurou Villefort empalidecendo. ---------------------------- ro — Ei, la naiba, — spuse, aratându-se în prag individul ale carui semnalmente le-am dat în doua rânduri pâna acum: frumoase maniere. La Marsilia e oare obiceiul ca fiii sa-si sileasca parintele sa faca anticamera? — Tata, exclama Villefort; asadar, nu m-am înselat, banuiam ca esti dumneata... en "Eh, pardieu," said the individual whose description we have twice given, entering the door, "what a great deal of ceremony! Is it the custom in Marseilles for sons to keep their fathers waiting in their anterooms?" "Father!" cried Villefort, "then I was not deceived; I felt sure it must be you." fr — Eh pardieu ! dit en paraissant sur la porte l’individu dont nous avons déjà donné deux fois le signalement, voilà bien des façons ; est-ce l’habitude à Marseille que les fils fassent faire antichambre à leurs pères ? — Mon père ! s’écria Villefort ; je ne m’étais donc pas trompé… et je me doutais que c’était vous. de »Zum Teufel«, sagte er, »was sind das für Umstände? Ist es in Marseille Sitte, daß die Söhne ihre Väter im Vorzimmer warten lassen?« »Mein Vater!« rief Villefort. »Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt; ich vermutete, daß Sie es wären!« it "Eh, perbacco" disse comparendo sulla porta l'uomo di cui abbiamo dato i connotati, "ci vogliono dunque molte cerimonie! C'è forse il costume a Marsiglia che i figli facciano fare anticamera al padre?" "Mio padre" esclamò Villefort. "Non mi ero dunque sbagliato, sospettavo foste voi." es -¡Padre mío...! -exclamó el sustituto-, no me engañé..., sospechaba que fueseis vos. pt - Por Deus - disse aparecendo à porta o indivíduo cujos sinais já demos por duas vezes --, que maneiras! É hábito em Marselha os filhos fazerem o pai esperar na antecâmara? - Meu pai! - exclamou Villefort. - Não me enganei... já calculava que fosse o senhor. ------------ ro — Atunci, daca banuiai ca sunt eu, relua noul venit, punându-si bastonul într-un colt si palaria pe un scaun, da-mi voie, draga Gérard, sa-ti spun ca nu e deloc frumos din partea ta sa ma faci sa astept atâta. — Lasa-ne, Germain, glasui Villefort. Servitorul iesi, tradând o vadita uimire. en "Well, then, if you felt so sure," replied the new-comer, putting his cane in a corner and his hat on a chair, "allow me to say, my dear Gerard, that it was not very filial of you to keep me waiting at the door." "Leave us, Germain," said Villefort. The servant quitted the apartment with evident signs of astonishment. fr — Alors, si tu te doutais que c’était moi, reprit le nouveau venu, en posant sa canne dans un coin et son chapeau sur une chaise, permets-moi de te dire, mon cher Gérard, que ce n’est guère aimable à toi de me faire attendre ainsi. — Laissez-nous, Germain, dit Villefort. Le domestique sortit en donnant des marques visibles d’étonnement. de »Wenn du das vermutet hast«, entgegnete der Ankömmling, indem er seinen Stock in einen Winkel stellte und den Hut auf einen Sessel legte, »so erlaube ich mir, dir zu sagen, mein lieber Gérard, daß es von dir nicht liebenswürdig ist, mich so lange warten zu lassen.« »Verlaß uns, Germain!« sagte Villefort. Der Bediente ging, sichtlich erstaunt. it "Allora se tu sospettavi che fossi io" riprese il nuovo arrivato, deponendo il bastone in un angolo e il cappello su una sedia, "permettimi di dirti, mio caro Gherardo, che non è una bella cosa farmi aspettare in tal modo." "Lasciateci, Germano" disse Villefort. Il cameriere uscì, dando segni visibili di meraviglia. es -Si lo sospechabas -contestó el recién llegado dejando el bastón en un rincón y el sombrero en una silla-, permíteme entonces, querido Gerardo, hacerte ver que has obrado mal haciéndome esperar. -Dejadnos, Germán -dijo Villefort. El criado se retiró, y veíase que le sorprendía lo ocurrido. pt - Então, se já esperavas que fosse eu - perguntou o recém-chegado, pousando a bengala num canto e o chapéu numa cadeira --, permita-me que te diga, meu caro Gerard, que não é muito amável da tua parte me fazer esperar assim. - Deixe-nos, germain - disse Villefort. O criado saiu dando sinais visíveis de espanto. 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/X&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul X 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XII